Weapons of Deception
by kariuchiha19
Summary: Sequel to Weapons Disguised as Words! There are new threats apearing, what will Deidara and Sasori do? SasoDei, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Two messages

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned!

**Chapter 1: Two Messages**

Kankuro walked into a book shop named _Explosion of Books_. "Hello? Anybody in here? I'm looking for the Devil's Arms?" He looked around the room, a little intimidated by all the books in it. "I have a message from Gaara?" he said again.

Silence.

"Uh…you know…for the Arms Dealer?"

More silence.

"Maybe I'm in the wrong place?" he turned back to the door, when he heard children laughing. "Hello?" he said, more than freaked out. He turned to the door again, to see a pair of identical twins. "You really don't know anything do you?" they asked simultaneously. "Uh…excuse me?" asked the guy in a black cat outfit. (Yes. That's what it looks like to me. XD) "You shouldn't just walk into any place so unsure." The twins stated.

"That's enough you two." The three turned to see a blonde teen walk in. "All right Deidara-nii-san." Stated the twins as they skipped over to him. "D-Deidara? As in the Arms Dealer?" "I would've thought that Gaara would deliver the message himself un. Oh well, to each his own." Replied the Azure Warlock as he snapped his fingers. Blue flames surrounded the small group and they appeared in a very crowded arms shop. "Now, give me the message un. I don't have all day." He said as he grabbed a roll of bills from a man with talons. "Light, get me weapon #367 un." The female twin smiled and ran off up the stairs. "I hope that it's what's expected." Said the man with the talons. "Don't underestimate my craftsmanship un." Replied Deidara.

Kankuro pulled out a small scroll. "Uh…here's the message…" he said. Deidara snatched it and turned to a woman with a ferret around her neck, "I'm here for the sniper Deidara." She said. "Shadow, go get it for me. It's the one with the floral design." "Yes nii-san." Said the male twin, running off. Light came back with a small box. "Thank you Light." Said Deidara as he handed the box to the talon man.

"It's so small." He growled. "Yet extremely deadly. Be careful of where you open it Cole." Cole smirked, "I guess I'll just have to take your word for it, Arms Dealer." He said as he headed for a pair of electric double doors.

Deidara turned to Kankuro, "You're still here un? Unless you're planning to buy a weapon I suggest you leave un." Deidara stated as he walked to the register. Kankuro looked around wearily and left the shop.

Deidara placed the scroll in the register and looked around the Devil's Arms. He loved the fact that people loved his art, he really did. He hated the holiday rush. Even with Light, Shadow, and Sasori helping, it was still complete chaos. It was only eleven am and Deidara was exuasted. "Yo Dei!" Deidara looked up at the third floor to where Hidan was, "Heads up! Order #787 coming down!" he yelled as he tossed a couple of swords down. He did this every year. The customers all panicked as Deidara's eyes dilated, making the swords levitate and go over to the man who had ordered them. Deidara scowled at the Reaper.

"I THOUGHT YOU HAD WORK 2 DO TODAY!" exclaimed the blonde as Hidan was thrown over the railing by Sasori, "Leave him alone Hidan, he has enough to stress about without you causing mayhem." He said. Hidan grunted in pain as his face met the floor. "Thank you Sasori-no-danna!" stated Deidara as he grabbed a bow and satchel of arrows and went over to a human girl, "thank you. Here's the payment." She said as she handed Deidara a check and walked off.

Sasori saw the doors to the Devil's Arms open and Gaara walk in. He raised a brow in question as he walked over to the redheaded Lycan. "What are you doing here Gaara?" he asked. Gaara looked at Sasori, "I'm here to give Deidara the message. Wasn't I expected?" he replied. Sasori looked at Gaara in confusion, "But...Kankuro just delivered the message." He told Gaara. "Why would I send Kankuro over here? He'd end up buying the whole store. I always come personally." Sasori looked up at the second floor where Deidara was looking for another order. The Arms Dealer turned to where the two were talking before snapping his fingers.

There was a loud screeching sound, bringing the whole room's attention to the blonde warlock. "Lunch break. Anyone that doesn't work here, kindly exit un."

After the shop was empty, Deidara went up to Gaara. "You didn't send Kankuro?" he asked. "No, I came personally to give you-" he pulled out a scroll. Deidara grabbed it, "I'll call you when it's ready un. Leave." Gaara hesitated, but left.

"If that wasn't Kankuro…" muttered Sasori. Hidan, sensing the tension in the room, said, "Well, look at the time. I gotta go kill somebody!" and vanished. Deidara went to the register and pulled out the other scroll. "Whatever this is…It needs to be opened with extreme caution." He said. Sasori could see how stressed his blonde was and went behind him, massaging his upper back, "How bout we look at it after a break Dei? You've had a long day." Deidara sighed, "Very long un. I hate the holiday rush un." Sasori chuckled at that. "I know Dei. Let's go have some lunch." Deidara nodded in agreement as he put the scroll from "Kankuro" in his pocket…

~Elsewhere~

"Irosas!" A man with pure white hair ran into the room, "Y-yes Aradied?" he stuttered. A man with long raven colored hair turned to him. "Did Oruknak return yet?" he asked the white haired man. "Y-yes. It seems that the Arms Dealer is under a lot of stress." Aradied laughed, "Good. Then we can commence the operation tomorrow." He said…

(A/n) Heh, what do you think guys? Dedications to all who can notice something about the names at the end!

Dei: Why is this taking place during winter un?

Cuz I feel like it.

Saso: That's a good reason.

NO SARCASM!

Saso: XD

Anywho, R&R! Flames to be used on those who underestimate Deidara or Sasori!


	2. Chapter 2: Stress, stress, and more stre

Dedications! XD. This chappie is dedicated to Blood Drenched Scorpion, SugarCubeChibi, and Suyuness. Thank you for noticing about the names.

Dei: How hard was that un?

Saso: apparently hard.

Oh be quiet. They didn't have to get it.

Dei: Whatever un.

Heh, Dei, if you would.

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thankies.

**Chapter 2: Stress, stress, and more stress**

Deidara sipped on his cookie dough milkshake as he and Sasori sat in Baskin Robins. He had to admit, any time he spent with Sasori made him feel much better. He looked at his redheaded boyfriend and smiled. Sasori noticed this and smiled back at him, "Feeling better Deidei?" he asked, using his pet name for the blonde. Deidara laughed, "Yeah. I'm feeling a lot better Danna un. You were right, I needed a break un."

"Heh, yeah, you did. You were so stressed I could see gray hairs growing." Deidara stuck his tongue out at Sasori at the comment making said redhead laugh again. "I don't have grey hairs un." Deidara said with a pout. "I was just teasing Deidei." Sasori said as he pulled his blonde over to him. Deidara smiled and laid his head on Sasori's chest.

Light and Shadow came up to them. "You guys finished with your lunch un?" asked Deidara. "Yes Deidara-nii-san!" replied the twins. Deidara nodded as he and Sasori got to their feet. Deidara did a double take at Light and Shadow. Had he seen a strand of black hair? He stared for a minute, but shook the thought out of his head. His siblings were blonde, why would he see black?

"Something wrong Deidara-nii-san?" asked Shadow. Deidara shook his head, maybe he was still tired. "Nothing Shadow. Let's head back to the Devil's Arms." The twins giggled and ran in the direction of the shop. There it was again. Deidara blinked and rubbed his eyes. "You ok Dei?" asked Sasori. "Yeah…" muttered the blonde warlock, "I think I'm seeing things un." Sasori smiled, "Guess you're still a little stressed. But, let's head back before the customers with powers start a riot." Deidara laughed and they headed back to the Devil's Arms…

~That Night~

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate the holiday rush?" asked Deidara as he plopped down on the couch. Sasori chuckled as he sat next to the blonde teen. "On the upside, tomorrow's Sunday, no work." He said. Deidara smiled, "And that's why you are my favorite person in the whole universe un! You always make me feel better!" Sasori laughed as he pulled the blonde in for a kiss. Deidara pulled Sasori closer, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Sasori nibbled Deidara's bottom lip. The blonde happily parted his lips and their tongues dueled for dominance.

"HEY!" Sasori and Deidara jumped and turned to see Hidan. Deidara glared at the Reaper, "Why is it you always manage to come when you're not wanted un?" Hidan smirked mischievously, "I don't know. Guess I'm just fucking lucky that way." He told the blonde. Deidara narrowed his eyes at him, "What do you want Hidan?"

Hidan cleared his throat, "Something's up with the twins. I mean, I like it because they're not tormenting me, but…they're not tormenting me." Deidara looked at him weird, "They always torment you. It's their daily ritual. They won't fall asleep until they do un." Hidan nodded, "I know. And yet, they're in their room, fast asleep."

Deidara got up and headed for his brother and sister's room. He opened the door to see that Hidan was right. The twins were asleep. Deidara ground his teeth and his eyes dilated. The twins were slammed into the wall, both snapping their eyes open at the pain.

"D-Deidara-nii-san?" they asked, confusion in their eyes. Deidara went up to Shadow and yanked on his hair. The boy cried out in pain as Deidara studied the hair. He growled as he yanked on the hair harder, "Talk boy." He said. "What?" asked the boy. "You're not Shadow. And she's not Light un. Just who the fuck are you un? And where are the twins!"

The two stared at him, eyes wide in shock of their discovery. "Dusk…" murmured the girl, "Aradied is gonna kill us when he finds out." The boy, Dusk, averted his gaze, "I know Dawn." He said. "Ok then un. Dawn and Dusk. Who's this Aradied?" "We can't tell you." They said in union. Deidara sighed, "Well, you are obviously twins un. And you look like Shadow and Light. Where are they?" Dawn shrugged, "Well, don't know, don't care." She said. Dusk yawned, "All we know is that we don't have to act all happy-go-lucky now."

Deidara blinked at the sudden change in their personalities. They went from acting like his siblings, to being all serious and emo. "Besides, Aradied is probably in the other room dealing with your boyfriend." Stated Dawn.

Deidara's eyes widened. "What did you just say?" he asked. There was a crash and Deidara ran into the other room. He saw Sasori on one side of the room, unharmed. That made him feel relieved. He glanced around the room, and felt his blood go cold. There was another Sasori in the room. Just like with Dawn and Dusk, the fake (whichever it was) looked exactly like Sasori. Deidara saw Light and Shadow tied to a couple of chairs, thus meaning they were the REAL Light and Shadow. "Deidara-nii-san!" They exclaimed, their eyes tearing up in relief. Deidara also saw something else. "It's like looking in a mirror, isn't it Deidara?" said the exact copy of Deidara himself. Same blue eyes, same blonde hair. It was the face Deidara saw every time he stepped in front of a mirror.

Deidara put two and two together, "You must be Aradied." He said. Aradied's eyes widened in surprise, "How did you guess?" he asked. "Aradied. It's my name backwards un." Replied the Arms Dealer, "Dusk and Dawn, Different versions of Light and Shadow." He reasoned. Aradied smirked, "You are definitely my Alternate self." He said.

"Alternate self un?" asked Deidara. "They're from another dimension." The two Sasoris said. Deidara glanced at them, then back at Aradied, "Which means, one of those is Sasori-no-danna, and the other is his alternate…" "Irosas!" exclaimed Shadow and Light, "One of them is a bad guy Deidara-nii-san!" "But which one?" said Aradied with a smirk.

Deidara smirked, "You underestimate the bond I share with Danna un. It's not just any bond un." Deidara bit his lip and the real Sasori's eyes turned red. Irosas's didn't. "It's a blood bond." Irosas looked at Aradied with fear in his eyes. Aradied just smirked, "Don't worry Irosas, we still have his beloved brother and sister. He'll have to come to save them eventually." Aradied waved his hands and they vanished with Light and Shadow.

"NO!" Deidara punched a hole into the wall, "Damnit!" Sasori sighed in frustration.

What did they do now?

(A/n)I love cliffys! Don't you? XD.

Dei: We bet you do Kari-chan un.

Saso: You tend to use them a lot.

Yup!...did you guys see the food Hidan made?

Dei: It moved un.

Saso: It growled at me.

I tried to kill it with the fork but IT WOULDN'T DIE!

Dei: I know un!

Note to reader: Never try Hidan's cooking. It's not edible. R&R! Flames will be used to burn the…it's not even food! It's a thing!


	3. Chapter 3: Opposites Huh?

….why is it so quiet in here?...Saso-danna? Deidei? Where'd you go?

Pein: I CALLED A MEETING!

….OOOOOHHH!...like I care, DEIDEI!

Dei: Thank you un. I was about to fall asleep un.

Pein: Deidara get your-

I say he stays. *Evil Glare*

Pein: ….stay as long as you like. *walks away*

Dei: It's nice having a friend with that much power un.

I know.

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!  
Thanks.

**Chapter 3: Opposites huh?**

Lucifer appeared in the room. "…Why does Deidara look like he wants to kill something?" he asked, "I'm gone one day for a meeting with the Counsel and I come back to a room filled with tension?" Deidara looked at Lucifer with the promise of death in his eyes. "Dei's pissed because some freaks that look like us kidnapped the twins." Explained Sasori. Lucifer sighed. "Makes sense. It would have to be about either you, the twins, or his art." He said.

"You cool off enough yet Dei?" asked the puppet master. "Yeah, come on. I got a few questions for Dawn and Dusk un." "May I ask?" asked Lucifer. "Come and see." Replied the blonde.

They entered Light and Shadow's room. Lucifer raised a brow at the site in front of him. A pair of twins with ink black hair were tied to a couple of chairs. Besides the color of their hair, they looked exactly like Light and Shadow. "Who are they?" asked the fallen angel. "Dawn and Dusk." Said Sasori, "Apparently, they're Light and Shadow's alternate versions. From a parallel universe." "Parallel Universe?"

Deidara went up to Dusk and yanked his hair, "NGH! What do you want?" asked the boy. "You're gonna tell me everything you know un." "And why the hell would I do that?" replied the boy. "Because, if you don't I'll torture you until you do." "You don't scare me. You aren't Aradied." "I bet you after I'm through with you, you'll wish you were with Aradied." Stated Deidara as his eyes dilated.

Dusk let out an agonized cry.

Dawn's eyes widened, "Dusk? You ok?" she asked in worry." Dusk cried out again, "MAKE IT STOP! I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING! JUST PLEASE, STOP!" Deidara smirked psychotically. Dawn had never seen here twin like this before. Not even Aradied had made him scream like that. "So," Deidara's eyes reverted to normal, "where are the twins un?"

Dusk glared, "That I won't tell you. Not because I'm stubborn, but because not even I know that. Aradied said if we were ever to get caught, he would relocate the base. He knew you'd find a way to make us talk." Explained the raven haired boy. Deidara cocked his head to the side. "And what can you tell me about Aradied? What does he want?" he asked.

"He wants to take over this universe like he did with ours." Said the boy. Deidara smirked, "You really are the opposite of Light and Shadow un." He stated. Dusk's eyes widened, "What?" "Light and Shadow would rather die than betray me. I've witnessed it before." Explained the Azure Warlock, thinking back to when he had gone to face his father last spring, "You on the other hand, don't seem to have a problem with spilling secrets from you're older brother un."

Dusk scowled at the older boy. Deidara smirked, "And you also have an attitude problem. Light and Shadow are all smiles and laughter. You two seem to be all scowls and glares un." The blonde turned away from the two and back to where Lucifer and Sasori were. Before he walked out, he glanced back at Dusk, "So basically, Aradied is evil un?" Dusk nodded, "Yeah." "All right." Said Deidara as he walked out the door.

~The next day~

Sasori felt bad. Deidara's only day off and he was spending it shut in the room, thinking of a way to get his siblings back. Dusk and Dawn were still tied in Light and Shadow's room. Of course, Deidara had fed them some food earlier that morning. Deidara just couldn't be that cruel as to let them starve. Sasori sighed. He glanced at the room he and Deidara shared, wondering if the blonde was ever going to emerge from the room.

Just as the thought passed through his mind, the door opened and Deidara stepped out. "All right. I've got it all planned out un." He said…

~Meanwhile~  
Light shivered in the cold cell she and Shadow had been put in. She missed her nice warm room back with Deidara. Shadow shrugged out of the jacket he was wearing and put it around his sister's shoulders. "Thanks." She replied. Shadow nodded and leaned on the wall. "…Shadow?" "Yeah Light?" "Can you sing the song? It'll pass the time while we wait for Deidara-nii-san to find us." Shadow looked at his sister with a smile before he began to sing.

_You are the princess, I am the servant. Destiny divided, pitiful twins. If it is to protect you, only for that, I will even become pure evil._

Light smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

_We were born under such high expectations, for the churches bell had blessed us. For selfish adult reasons we did not understand, our bright future was rip in two. Even if this whole world becomes your enemy, I will always find a way of protecting you so you just sit there with that beautiful smile._

Light giggled at that line as she always did, making Shadow's smile brighter.

_You are the princess, I am the servant. Destiny divided, pitiful twins. If it is to protect you, only for that, I will even become pure evil._

_When I traveled to the neighboring country, I happened to see a girl of green walking by. With her beautiful voice and very kind face I was sure that it was love at first site. But if the princess wishes for her to disappear, I will answer to her wishes. Why is it that won't stop crying?_

_You are the princess, I am the servant. Destiny divided, lovely twins. "Today's snack is brioche" You laugh in such an innocent way._

_Soon I know that the angry citizens will come to take the throne away from you. Even if it is said that this is what is owed, I will look for a way to defy it all. "Here go and change into these clothes, do it and escape immediately. It will be ok we are identical, I'm sure no one will take any notice._

_I am now the princess, you are now the fugitive. Destiny divided, unhappy twins. If it is said that you are evil, I must be too, for the same blood runs through my veins._

_Long ago in a world so far away, there was a kingdom full of evil citizens. The ruler of that evil place was my truly lovely twin sister. Even of this whole world becomes your enemy, I will always find a way of protecting you so you just sit there with that beautiful smile._

_You are the princess, I am the servant. Destiny divided, pitiful twins. If it is to protect you, only for that, I will even become pure evil._

_If I could one day be reborn, I would like to once again play with you._

As Shadow finished his song, Light heard the door leading upstairs open. Shadow glared in the direction of the oncoming footsteps and Light clutched his arm. The twins remained silent as Aradied and Irosas stopped in front of the cell. "Still not going to tell us about your older brother?" asked Aradied with a cruel smirk.

Light and Shadow both glared at him. Aradied chuckled darkly. "Have it your way." He motioned for Irosas to open the get. Once the white haired man had it open, Aradied yanked Shadow up by the hair. Shadow flinched, but no sound came from his mouth. Light closed her eyes, not wanting to see the man with the raven hair harm her brother.

Neither twin was going to give in to his demands. They would never betray Deidara like that. Deidara had taken them in when he barely knew them. He had given them a roof over their heads and food to eat. He treated them as if he had always known about his siblings. He trusted them. Light and Shadow weren't about to let him down.

Light flinched as she heard when Aradied punched her brother. Shadow bit his lip as he took blow after blow, but no sound reached Aradied's ears. After a while, Aradied grew bored of this and threw Shadow back onto the floor. Light went over to her brother and pulled him into her lap. Both of the blonde twins glared defiantly at Aradied.

The raven was impressed that not only had the boy not let out a single cry of pain, but the girl hadn't begged him to stop. He had expected them to be like Dusk and Dawn. A little pain and both were begging him to forgive them. "Not gonna talk then?" he asked.

The twins remained silent.

Aradied scowled at them and turned to the door. "We'll try again later." He said as he stomped out the door. Irosas glanced at the injured boy before he followed.

"Shadow, are you ok?" asked Light with tearful eyes. She was glad that hateful man had left them alone. Shadow nodded and smiled at her, "I'll be fine Light. I can take a few punches from a weak guy like him. Scarlet hit way harder than him anyway." Light giggled at the thought of a girl hitting harder than a man that acted all tough as she ripped a piece of Shadow's shirt and started to clean the blood from his face.

"Deidara-nii-san is gonna be furious when he sees what that horrible guy did to your face." She said.

They both started to laugh…

(A/n) OMFJ FINALLY! I had this half-way done for a week already! The stupid program didn't want to work and I couldn't type until we got a new one! Since I already had the beginning done, I didn't wanna ruin it with the explanation , so I put it down here. But I finally got it up and I hope you like it. The song is Servant of Evil by Kagamine Len. I just found the idea of Shadow singing to pass the time cute. And since Light and Shadow are basically Rin and Len(You know the twins of golden heart from Alice Human Sacrifice) I thought this song would fit.

Dei: Aradied is an ass un.

I know, he's your opposite, what do you expect? You made Dusk mentally go through very little pain. He beat the shit out of poor Shadow. Luckily, Shadow is a tough little blonde, and unlike Dusk, he didn't give Aradied the satisfaction of hearing him cry in pain.

Shad: Though, it did hurt.

Light: Aradied is a big meanie!

Yup. He sure is Light. R&R! Flames to be used on the dude that kicked sand in my face when I went to the beach yesterday!


	4. Chapter 4: The Trap

What up?

Dei: Me? Nothing un.

I know that! You're lying right next to me in Sasori's lap!

Dei: I love this un! XD.

Ok? Anywho, go on Sasori. Your turn.

Saso: Kari doesn't own Naruto or anything previously owned. So don't ask.

Thankies! On with the chap! 

**Chapter 4: The Trap**

Sasori checked his gun to make sure it was loaded. He glanced at Deidara as they walked through the dark city streets. A random question popped into the redhead's mind. "Hey Dei?" The blonde turned to him, "Yeah Danna?" he asked. "Have you ever done something you regret?" Deidara stopped walking. Sasori turned to him, seeing him look up at the sky. It was silent for a moment as Deidara thought.

"Yes. A few things actually. When I had no emotions…there were innocent people I killed...I regret it now un. They never did anything wrong…I just…" Sasori could see that Deidara was reliving the moments; a strange guilt had filled the blonde's eyes. "Forget I asked Dei." Said Sasori, "I don't know the question came from." Deidara nodded and the two continued walking, having to catch up with Lucifer and Hidan.

The two were walking along side Dawn and Dusk, making sure that the two ravens wouldn't try to escape. "How much further till where the base last was?" asked Deidara. Dusk pointed at a building. "There." He said. The group stopped in front of it. Deidara laughed, "Why here un?" The raven haired twins looked at him as if he were insane. But then again, neither knew about this house.

"It was abandoned. Aradied thought it be best if he didn't have anyone to kill." Explained Dawn. Deidara just walked up the stairs to the old mansion. He reached the door and opened it with ease. Sasori entered right after him, not wanting to leave his blonde alone for a second.

The Azure Warlock looked around his old home. Of all the places in this world that Aradied could have ended up in, it had to be this mansion. Sasori and Deidara could smell blood coming from the lab downstairs. They turned to make sure that the other four were following and Deidara went into the sitting room with the fireplace.

"Remember, wait until I get out of the way first Danna un." Stated the blonde with a smirk. Sasori stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend. Of course Deidara wouldn't forget the first time he had brought Sasori to this place. Deidara laughed and dropped down the entrance.

He landed in the very brightly lit lab. In front of Aradied and Irosas. "Hello Deidara." Said Aradied with a grin. Deidara moved out of the way to let Sasori come down. Aradied's grin widened. "Good. You're all here. Even Lucifer." He said. "Where are Light and Shadow." Demanded Deidara. Aradied laughed, "You will join them shortly."

"Or you can hand them over now un." Deidara's eyes dilated and a gun appeared in his hand. Aradied chuckled. "You think you have it all planned out, don't you Deidara? I know your plan. It won't work. If you kill me, you will never get your brother and sister back. And I couldn't care less what happens to Dawn or Dusk. You can't use them against me. You're powers don't work on me, for I am a sorcerer, and Irosas is an arch angel. His powers shield me from any and all mind tricks, plus, he can tell me what you are thinking."

Deidara's eyes widened. This was something he wasn't expecting. Aradied had just thrown off every one of Deidara's plans. How was that possible? Aradied laughed, "My head is clear. Yours holds guilt. I can see it in your eyes." Deidara's eyes couldn't get any wider, "What?"

Sasori couldn't believe it. Aradied had rendered every plan Deidara had made useless. He blinked as he saw Irosas' eyes turn a light grey. What did that mean? "You feel guilt over things you have done in the past, don't you?" Aradied's words made no sense to Sasori. So what if Deidara felt guilt? What did that have to do with anything? "And what if the boy does? What are you playing at?" came Lucifer's voice.

Aradied's grin became twisted, cruel. "Your sins are growing old Deidara. Soon, they will not be forgiven. Hell, they weren't ever forgiven." Sasori noticed Deidara start trembling. He suddenly remembered when he had asked Deidara if he regretted anything. The blonde had seemed to have been reliving it. Sasori grabbed Deidara's arm.

For the first time since Sasori had first met the Arms Dealer, he jumped back. Sasori's eyes widened. Deidara never showed that kind of paranoia before. The last time Sasori had seen the blonde shake like that was when Raito had poisoned him. "What did you expect Deidara? Did you think people would forget the things you have done?" Sasori saw Irosas' eyes focus on his blonde. "HEY!" Sasori grabbed the white haired man by the collar. Irosas looked at Sasori with fearful eyes. He quickly put on a fake mask of indifference. "Too, late S-Sasori! My work on his m-mind is d-done!" he stuttered. Sasori threw the man across the room and turned back to Deidara. His blonde was breathing heavily; his eyes were wide as he trembled viciously. It looked like he was in a trance. "Dei? Dei! Snap out of it! Deidara!"

"It's no use." Stated Aradied, "Irosas can take a small speck of doubt in a person's heart and make it consume their entire being. Deidara is reliving his sins over and over, never to end." Aradied laughed darkly. Sasori glowered at the man. "I'm gonna make you wish you were never born!" he exclaimed as he pulled his sword out to attack…

(A/n) Ooooooooooooohhhhh, Saso-danna's maaaaaaadddd. XD. Sasori gets a major fight scene in the next chappie! As for Deidara, it's hard for him because he's still kinda getting used to the feeling of guilt. If he was accustomed to it, this whole thing wouldn't be a problem. Deidara is now stuck in his head until he can get a grip on reality.

Saso: My poor brat!

Indeed. R&R! Flames to be used on my neighbor's evil cat!


	5. Chapter 5: Sasori's Strength

Ok! Chapter 5! Ain't it great? XD So, since I left you all in a cliffhanger last chappie, I shall get right to it! Dei!

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Here we go!

**Chapter 5: Sasori's Strength**

As Sasori lunged at Aradied, Irosas appeared, blocking his path. The redhead glowered at his alternate as he swung the sword at him. Irosas pulled out a white blade, blocking the attack as his eyes focused on Sasori. Sasori could feel something trying to break through the wall he had put up. Sasori wasn't stupid, and Aradied had told him Irosas' specialty.

If being in Raito's IFBI had taught him anything it was how to defend himself against anything. Sasori had had to go through all kinds of training. Mental attacks were actually really easy to fend off. All you had to do was keep your mind as your own, never put your guard down while you fought. Irosas gulped. Sasori smirked, "I won't be easily be thrown off balance. I've gone through enough training to fight your kind." Stated the redhead.

Irosas glared at him halfheartedly, "And what is my kind?" he shot. Sasori's smirk widened, "If you are my opposite, you must be a little arch angel." Irosas' eyes widened. Obviously, he hadn't expected Sasori to realize that. Sasori's scorpion tail shot at Irosas and the white haired man leaped into the air. His pure white wings shot open and he pulled out a bow and arrow.

"You think you have the advantage, don't you?" asked Sasori. He glanced at where Lucifer was trying to snap Deidara out of the trance. His smirk faded as he saw that Deidara had broken into a cold sweat. His scorpion tail came up in front of him as an arrow shot at him. "You don't Irosas." He muttered, sure that the arch angel could hear him, "You fight, but like any angel, your heart isn't in it. Your kind fight to protect, which means you really care about Aradied…Well, I am a VAMPIRE."

Sasori's eyes turned red and his fangs elongated. His blood red bat wings ripped from his back, his hands transformed into claws, his tail moving menacingly as he spoke, "My kind fight for pleasure. We kill to watch as our prey's life leaves their eyes. And most importantly, anyone hurts something I hold precious," he appeared next to Irosas immediately, "they pay dearly."

Moving with lightning speed, Sasori had dug his claws into Irosas' face. The man was thrown to the ground by the force Sasori had put into the attack. When the arch angel got to his feet, he was hit once more by Sasori from behind, flying into the wall. "An arch angel is powerful, but a vampire is way out of their league." Sasori heard Lucifer say…

~In Deidara's head~

Deidara watched as his younger self murdered countless innocents. _Please! Make it stop! I'm not the same!_ The words echoed as he tried to scream them. He could hear each scream; see all the blood, the tears he had caused. _PLEASE!_ He cried out once more. A voice filled the air; _**Your crimes have gotten old Deidara.**__ I've changed un!_ The voice chuckled, _**The forgiveness and clean conscience that you seek has been placed forever out of your reach.**_

Deidara watched as blood red chains trapped his arms and blue shackles did the same to his ankles. _**These symbolize the blood and tears spilled due to your sins Katsu Deidara. **_Deidara trembled. Why was this happening to him? None of his sins had been his fault. His father had been the one who had caused him to do them._** What about Scarlet? The girl had done nothing to you.**_ Deidara's eyes widened. _I did it to protect Light and Shadow!_** And Dusk and Dawn?**_Those two deserved it un!__** Why? For pretending to be your siblings? For helping their older brother? Isn't that what Light and Shadow do for you?**_

_It's not the same un! I've never asked Light and Shadow to hurt anyone before un! __**No? What about Emerald? Your other half sister?**__ SHE WANTED TO KILL THEM!__** So it was all right? Her death is justified due to that?**__ SHUT UP! SELF DEFENSE IS WHAT THEY USED TO STAY ALIVE!_The voice laughed. _**Nothing you say will clear you conscience Katsu Deidara. No one will forgive your sins.**_

Deidara screamed in frustration. Why was his life so complicated? _**Maybe death would be better for you.**_ Deidara's eyes widened. Death? Suddenly, he realized something. _Light and Shadow. They need me un.__** For what? You're the reason Aradied went after them in the first place.**_ Deidara just focused on what he had been doing before this. Light and Shadow. Even when he hadn't trusted them, the twins had always forgiven everything they knew he had done. They had read his files; they knew what Raito had made him do. Yet they forgave all of his sins and…so had Sasori.

Sasori…a memory flashed in Deidara's eyes. A memory from a few days earlier. _"I love you Dei. You mean everything to me."_ Sasori had told him. He remembered that Sasori had started as his enemy; he knew Deidara had sinned…but had forgiven him…

_**Well Katsu Deidara? What do you say? Want it all to stop?**_ This was one of Aradied's traps. Deidara knew that. It had taken a while to realize it…but he knew now._ Forgive and forget. You cannot erase the past, but you can make a brighter future. That's what my mother always used to tell me un….How could I have forgotten? I can't let this consume me!__** No one will forgive you!**__ I've already been forgiven by those that truly matter. I don't care if the rest of the world hates me un! But I'll never forgive myself if I let them get hurt!_ Deidara's eyes dilated…

~Back in reality~

Aradied had decided to join in on the fight between Sasori and Irosas. He had tried to freeze Sasori in a block of Ice, but of course, that was ineffective against the ruler of ice himself. Sasori shot red lightning at Aradied, missing and breaking another hole into the ceiling of the lab. Lucifer noticed this and cursed. This building wasn't going to hold out after a couple more of those.

Lucifer turned back to Deidara to see that the Arms Dealer had stopped shaking. His sapphire eyes looked up at Sasori. Determination filled those eyes as he got to his feet. "Deidara. You all right my boy?" asked Lucifer. The blonde nodded as he headed across the room to the back.

If he could count on his memories, there was a dungeon down the stairs in the back.

Bingo. He found the stairs. He dashed down, wanting to hurry back to help Sasori, and was welcomed by darkness. His eyes dilated and an orb of light swirled around him. "Light? Shadow?" he said.

He heard movement in the back and ran over. "Deidara-nii!" Both of the twins reached for him through the bars. Deidara flinched as he took in Shadow's face. The boy was bruised and cut. Deidara ground his teeth as a crash came from upstairs. He muttered something under his breath and the cell blew open. "Come on you two un. The structure of the mansion isn't gonna hold with the attacks that Sasori and Aradied are throwing at each other."

The twins nodded and followed their brother up the stairs. The lights had gone out, but the orb Deidara had made continued to glow. He could see Sasori, his sword going through Irosas' leg. "You two head over to Lucifer un." Deidara said as he pointed in the direction Lucifer was in. "Hai, Deidara-nii-san!" piped the twins in union as they dashed to the fallen angel. Deidara's eyes dilated as he jumped up next to Sasori.

Aradied looked at the blonde in shock. "Impossible! No one has ever been able to escape Irosas' illusions before!" Sasori looked at his blonde, "Dei! You're all right!" he said in relief. "Of course I am Danna un!" Deidara said, his infamous grin spreading across his face, "As if a simple illusion such as that would hold me for long?" Sasori chuckled, "I should've never doubted you Dei." He said as a blade appeared in Deidara's hand.

Aradied scowled, "Fall back Irosas. I need to rethink this." He said as he turned into smoke. Irosas disappeared in a flash of light. The area fell silent. "Aw come on!" exclaimed the blonde warlock, "When I seriously wanna kick someone's ass? NOW he wants to think things through un!" Sasori laughed as Deidara pouted cutely.

"Don't worry Dei. Let's just head back and make sure Light and Shadow are ok…you DID find them…right?" asked the redhead. Deidara looked offended, "Do you think that little of my intelligence Danna un?" Sasori laughed, "Just making sure." He said as he kissed the blonde…

~Back home~

After getting Shadow healed up, both of the twins had gotten cleaned up, had tortured Hidan a bit, and fell out in their beds. Deidara had put up a barrier that held both Dusk and Dawn inside of the house, and kept all intruders out. He didn't need Aradied coming and taking his siblings again. That would piss him off.

After informing Dawn and Dusk about this, he had gone and laid on his bed. Sasori was suddenly over him. "How are you feeling Dei-chan?" he asked. Deidara smiled at his Danna, "I'm all right un. A lot better knowing that the twins are safe and sound in their room after their ritual of _Pin the nail on the Hidan's ass_." Sasori chuckled at the response before pulling off Deidara's shirt and sinking his fangs into his neck.

Deidara gasped at the pleasure that tore through him when Sasori bit him. He pulled the redhead closer, always enjoying the contact. "You had me worried today." Stated Sasori when he had had his fill. Deidara looked up at him puzzled. "When Irosas had put you under that illusion. You completely freaked out on us. I was worried sick Dei."

Deidara smiled softly at his Danna, "I'm sorry for worrying you. But I promise, that won't happen again un." He said as he pulled the redhead into a kiss. He bit Sasori's lip, drawing blood, and sucked on it. Sasori smirked as he pulled the blonde closer.

Even though they both knew this wasn't over, they enjoyed the peace they had at this moment…

(A/n) Done! Yay! They got the twins back! XD

Dei: I wanna keep kissing Danna un!

Saso: Heh, patience brat.

Dei: says the man with no patience un.

Saso: Touché.

Lol! Anywho, R&R! Flames to be used on a certain pink haired bitch…that seriously is completely useless!


	6. Chapter 6: Aradied's Plan

No, that's not what happened.

Saso: That's what Hidan said.

Dei: Yeah, well Hidan's an idiot un.

Saso: Point taken. I'm just asking. You didn't right?

Dei: OF COURSE NOT UN! Why the hell would I kiss Itachi un? I hate the bastard!

Saso: And that's what I like to hear.

Anywho, Deidei!

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thankies.

**Chapter 6: Aradied's Plan**

Sasori awoke in a dark room. "Dei?" He got up, feeling shorter than usual. Where was his blonde? Why was it so dark? And why did it smell like smoke? Sasori walked up to the door and into the hall. He saw flames. "DEI!" Sasori dashed forward, worried for the boy's safety.

Two figures stepped out of the flames. Two very familiar figures. Sasori's eyes widened. These were the men that had murdered his parents! The men looked at him. "Well looky here! A brat!" said the one with the grayish hair. Brat? Sasori scowled at them. "A tough guy obviously. I didn't know those two had a son." Stated the one with the light purple hair. "Well, leave him. He's not on our list." Said the gray head. _**Where's Deidara?**_ Sasori froze. No sound had come from his mouth. No matter. He reached for his dagger…

And nothing was there. Sasori looked down and saw no weapon at his side. Where was it? He always kept that dagger with him. Fine. Brute force it was…

~Meanwhile~ 

Deidara sat up on the bed. "Danna?" the blonde looked to the side to see that Sasori wasn't there. He stretched and walked to the hall. "Hello Deidara." The blonde swirled around, sword appearing in his hand. His sapphire eyes widened in shock. "What's the matter boy? Didn't expect to see me?" Deidara pulled the sword back. "You startled me Luci un. I'm still half asleep so I'm a little jumpy." Explained Deidara as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Really? Are you sure?" stated the fallen angel. Deidara raised a brow at him in puzzlement. "Of course un. Why else would I pull a sword on you?" "You know what they say. Like father like son." Deidara blinked, "The hell does that mean? You know I would never attack you on purpose!"

Lucifer's onyx eyes narrowed at the blonde teen. "I looked through your computer Deidara. I've seen what you've been planning." Deidara looked even more confused, "What are you talking about un?" "Don't play innocent with me." "Then enlighten me Lucifer. What am I planning un?" "A rebellion."

"What? What are you talking about un! I would never rebel against you Lucifer! If you don't think I'm loyal-" Deidara stopped mid-sentence as he realized what was going on. There was no point in arguing with Lucifer. "What do you have to say for yourself boy?"

Deidara shrugged, "I'm hungry un." Stated the blonde as he headed to the kitchen. He heard the sound of something cutting through air…

~Back with Sasori~ 

The red head grunted as he hit the wall. What was going on? Every time he tried to use his powers, they wouldn't work. "Sasori…" Sasori jumped and looked to his right. He froze.

His mother lay on the ground next to him. "M-mom?" Sasori blinked. Was that really his voice? Why did it sound so different? "Aw, the little brat found his mother!" yelled the man with the purple hair, "Isn't that cute?" He grabbed Sasori by the throat and slammed him into the wall again.

Sasori grunted in pain, not understanding what was going on. His parents had been dead for over ten years! How could this be happening? He growled as the man slammed him into the wall again. This was starting to piss him off. He was confused, worried about Deidara, and pissed. He felt his fangs elongating and grabbed the guy by the throat.

"Stop trying to be a tough guy kid!" said the man as he tried to yank Sasori's hand away. The redhead tightened his grip and flipped the man to the ground. He glowered at the other man and felt his claws appearing. The man lunged at him and Sasori clawed his stomach. He leaped into the air and kicked the man to the ground with enough force to crack his skull.

Whatever had been keeping him from using his powers before, wasn't working now. Sasori felt something grab his foot. His wings ripped from his back and he dragged the gray haired man forward into a table in the hall.

Sasori recognized it. This place looked like his parent's home. The man with the purple hair pounced on Sasori and drove a dagger into his left arm. Sasori clawed his face and ice spread over it. He would think about this more after killing these two…

~Deidara~

The blonde ducked as a sword sung where his head was. The raven swung the sword down and Deidara vanished. He appeared in the kitchen to see Hidan, scythe out. "Yeah, I figured as much." Mumbled the Arms Dealer. As Hidan lunged at him, Deidara grabbed a kitchen knife and threw it at him, catching him in the chest.

Hidan hissed in pain and glared at him, "You really strike to kill?" he asked. "So do you Hidan. Self defense un." Replied the blonde warlock. Hidan scowled at him and swung the scythe. Deidara grabbed another knife and blocked it. He knew it was no use to try to summon a weapon. It wouldn't work anyway.

He kicked Hidan where the knife still protruded from his chest, causing the Reaper to cry out in pain. Deidara ducked as he heard footsteps coming at him. He saw Sasori attacking him. "Wow Aradied. You should know me enough that I would realize this illusion quickly un." The Sasori smirked and aimed a kick at him. Deidara caught his foot and spun him into Hidan. "You failed Aradied. I know this isn't real, so I won't hesitate in attacking these fakes un." Aradied appeared in front of him. "Very observing Deidara. Guess I'll have to be more fatal when it comes to you." He said as the room fell black…

~Sasori~

Both men lay dead in front of the red head. He glanced around, finally figuring out what was going on. "I never woke up. This is all a dream made by Aradied and Irosas." He muttered. He felt as if someone was shaking him and the hallway vanished from his vision…

He opened his eyes to see Deidara's sapphire ones. "Dei." He said as he sat up. "You all right Danna un?" asked the blonde. Sasori nodded, "Crappy dream." He said and they both laughed . They heard someone scream and dashed to the door…

(A/n) Well, at least they both got out of that predicament.  
Saso: Who screamed?

Dei: Like she's gonna tell you un?

Saso: Oh shut it brat.

Heh. R&R. Flames will be used to burn Aradied's evil little butt! XD.


	7. Chapter 7: The Fifth Song

Weapons of Deception! Yep, chapter seven!

Dei: Finally gonna tell who screamed un?

Yup!

Saso: Who wants cupcakes?

Dei: ME!

I could go for one too!

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thankies!

**Chapter 7: The Fifth Song**

Deidara ran into the Devil's Arms and saw Hidan. "What's up Hidan?" he asked, Sasori skidding to a stop next to him. Hidan looked at the blonde. "What the fuck did you attack me for!" he asked. Deidara took notice of the blood seeping into Hidan's shirt from a wound in his stomach. 

"He didn't." stated Sasori, "He was with me since we got home." Hidan looked at them confused. "But…if it wasn't you…who the fuck was it?" Deidara looked around his shop. Someone had slipped passed his barrier. This wasn't good. "What exactly happened Hidan un?" he asked, ten different scenarios flashing through his mind.

"I was headed out for a job. Some vampire is fighting against death so I got called out. All I saw was blonde hair and a sword went through my stomach. The first thought that went through my mind was Light and Shadow playing another fucking prank on me…but the person was too short to be one of the twins…" "And you thought it was me why?" "You can change your height with magic." Deidara pictured the whole thing and Sasori saw his eyes dilate. "OW! PUT ME DOWN YOU STUPID-oh hi Deidara!"

Deidara wanted to face palm at the moment. "How do you know my name?" he asked with a sigh. He had never met this girl before. She pulled off the wig and Deidara saw long purple hair. The bangs were identical to his own, except they were on the right side. She had the same sapphire eyes that Deidara and the twins had.

"I'm Violet. I'm your younger sister!" she said with a smile, "The fifth Alice." Deidara raised a brow at her, "There are only four Alices un. Spades, Diamond, Club, Heart. How could you be an Alice?" She just continued to smile at him, "The purple Joker." Deidara sweat dropped. He should've been expecting that. "Ok then, if you're an Alice, what's your song un?"

Violet smiled and began to sing.

_The fifth Alice was an adorable purple one, showing her artistry throughout Wonderland. She wanted the people to see the world she could create, and so she painted countless pages of this land._

_This new Alice painted on the castle of Green Queen, and so she was tossed away never wanting to be seen. She was banished to the farthest part of Wonderland, waiting for her chance to create her art once again._

Deidara narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Nice try un. I made that up after Lucifer had found me. You aren't an Alice." The girl frowned, "Clever Deidara." Came Aradied's voice from her mouth. The girl smirked and she melted into water. Deidara held his right arm out and a blade flew into his hand. Sasori had a gun out and Hidan pulled out his scythe.

"So Aradied, mind telling me how you got in here?" asked Deidara, "I put up a pretty powerful barrier un." Aradied and Irosas appeared in front of the three, "Quite simple Deidara." Replied the raven haired sorcerer, "I had Irosas hack into your mind and find out what kind of barrier it was. From there, I deconstructed it." Deidara was impressed. No had ever deconstructed his barriers before.

"You fucker! You stabbed me!" Deidara and Sasori nearly face palmed at Hidan's stupidity. No shit they stabbed him! They were the enemy! Aradied chuckled at the silver haired man. "Well, let us get this battle over with." Stated the raven as he waved his arm and flames shot at Deidara.

The blonde jumped out of the way to see another fireball heading for him. He felt something attaching to his wrists and ankles as he was yanked out of the way of the attack. Deidara twisted his body and a machine gun appeared in his hands. He shot at Aradied, only to have the raven move out of the way. Deidara frowned and glanced at Irosas. Yep. He was reading what Deidara was going to do next. Fine then. If that was how they wanted to play, Deidara could cheat too.

Light and Shadow emerged from the apartment below. "Deidara-nii-san!" they exclaimed as they dashed over to him. Deidara landed next to Sasori. "You guys know what to do, right?" he asked. Sasori nodded, "Let's try it out." "All right!" exclaimed Light and Shadow.

Deidara smirked as he looked Aradied in the eyes. "So, shall we begin?" he asked Aradied. "_Once upon a time in a faraway place, there was a kingdom which no one dared to face. And the leader was a lad so mean, a young raven prince merely age seventeen."_ Sang the blonde warlock. Aradied raised a brow at him. Was this Deidara's plan? "_So much furniture littered his abode; he had a servant whose favor surely showed. Josephine is what his horse was named; all the riches of this world is what he had claimed. If you are low on money that is no fearful thing, just take it from those that you dangle by a string. As for the ones who feel that they need to bring me down, they will serve to tidy up my town!_" Deidara smirked, "Now, bow to me."

Irosas grunted in pain and fell to his knees. "Irosas?" Aradied turned to the arch angel in confusion.

"_Flower of evil that steadily blooms, in an array of colorful doom. As for the weeds that feel the need to stay, they will die and feed me in the same way._" Deidara chuckled. "Irosas, what's going on?" asked Aradied. "T-the voices….all at once….ngh!" stuttered Irosas as he clutched his head in pain.

"_Now the prince held a love for a certain man. The prince of blue who wasn't much of his fan. Instead he chose the neighbor's girl, of green eyes which shone like a pearl. The prince knew this and was filled with rage, he called the servant out of his cage, and he said in a voice so clear,__** Make sure that the country and that girl disappear.**_" "What do you mean the voices?" asked Aradied, Deidara could see the worry in his eyes. "_So many of the houses burned to the ground. So many voices would no longer make a sound. And all the people who had suffered so much pain got no pity from the boy who'd slain."_ Deidara smirked wider, "Oh, its tea time."

"_Flower of evil that steadily blooms in an array of bloodied doom. Even though the flower is so very refined, the thorns have driven it's garden to decline."_ Aradied looked at the group, trying to figure out just exactly what was going on.

"_Now to defeat the prince was not an easy task, but the people could no longer wear the mask. Like a flock of birds they were led by a blue male mercenary into the nigh. All of the anger that had built over the years now consumed them erasing all their fears. Plus the army was battered from the war and their attacks would not be much of a chore."_ Aradied yelled in frustration and lunged at Deidara. The blonde easily side-stepped the attack. "_Soon the country men had surrounded the court. The servant fled as their time was short. The young raven prince did not pose much of a fight. Finally captured into the night,"_ Aradied swung a fist at Deidara. The blonde caught it and said, "you're such a disrespectful man."

Aradied's eyes widened. What? "_Flower of evil that steadily blooms in an array of the finest doom. How the paradise that he had made for himself-"_ Sasori spoke this time, "_-put this little puppet back on the wooden shelf."_ Irosas was breathing heavily, but tried getting to his feet. "Y-you are all thinking different stories in your head…making it impossible for me to…focus…on Deidara's…thoughts…" Sasori smirked. So the arch angel still had some fight in him?

"_Once upon a time in a faraway place. There was a kingdom which no one dared to face. And the leader was a lad so mean. A young raven prince merely age seventeen. His sentence was to be served at three o'clock. When the bells of the church resounded a tock. How the person who was once royalty now sat bored in jail with no loyalty."_ Deidara kicked Aradied into the wall. The raven grunted in pain as he shot ice at the blonde. Sasori stepped in front of Deidara and waved the attack off.

"_Soon the time every one waited for came. The bells now sounded to him rather lame. Without looking to the faces of the crowd, he said with eyes in a shroud."_ Deidara's eyes dilated and Aradied saw a sword at his throat. "Oh, its tea time." Irosas moved quickly, pulling the raven out of harm's way.

"_Flower of evil that steadily blooms in an array of colorful doom. Now the people spoke of him without a second thought, how the son of evil had gotten what he had sought."_

Deidara grabbed Irosas and tossed him aside. "That song is your fate Aradied un." He said, "Unless you drop this twisted mission." Aradied scowled at the blonde. "That is where you are wrong Deidara. I shall take over this world like I did my own. And I won't be stopped by the likes of you!" Lightning hit Deidara full on in the stomach. Sasori caught him as he was thrown his way. Irosas struggled to Aradied's side. "We'll just take this to a new playing field."

Aradied snapped his fingers and a vortex appeared in the middle of the room. Deidara and Sasori glanced at each other before they were sucked in along with Aradied and Irosas.

"Do you think-" started Light. "-they'll be ok?" finished Shadow. Hidan shrugged. "They'll be fine." Stated Lucifer as he appeared in the room, "Deidara foresaw Aradied's plan. It's what is expected. It's what the song foretells." The twins nodded and prayed that Deidara and Sasori would make it back…

(A/n) There you have. ARADIED'S A CHEATER!

Saso: Damn straight!

Dei: Where is he taking us un?

You'll see. R&R! Flames to be used on Aradied! XD


	8. Chapter 8: The Other Universe

Ara: I've taken over for the moment. I hate how those pathetic people always seem to thwart my plans. Don't you agree Irosas?

Iro: O-of course Aradied!

Ara: Now, even though I hate her dearly, I might as well do a disclaimer since she is the reason I exist. That insolent mortal, Kari, doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned.

Iro: Should we put up the chapter as well?  
Ara: Go on, we have nothing better to do at the moment.

Iro: As you wish Aradied. 

**Chapter 8: The Other Universe**

Sasori felt himself hit grass. "Ooff!" he went to get up, when Deidara landed on top of him. "Oww…" mutter the two. "Dei-chan, can you please get off?" asked Sasori. "Give me a minute as my head stops spinning Danna un." Replied the blonde. Sasori chuckled. Deidara hated anything that made him dizzy. But he recovered quickly and got up off of the redhead. "Sorry about that Danna." He said. Sasori chuckled and brushed some grass out of Deidara's golden locks. "Don't worry Dei. I don't mind. You know that." Deidara smiled at him before glancing around at their surroundings.

It looked like a medieval version of theirs. "No wonder Aradied thinks he can just take over un. He's a tyrant!" stated the blonde as the two walked down the grassy hill. They saw a small town ahead that looked like something out of a history book. The houses were all closed together and made of stone. There was a square with a small fountain and a statue of…

"Aradied…" stated Sasori. "Yes. That's the Ouji-sama. Aradied–sama. Welcome to our humble town of Zetsubou, young travelers." Sasori and Deidara turned to see-

"Lucifer un?" Deidara blinked. It looked like Lucifer, with blonde hair. The man's grey eyes widened at the name. "You must be….my name is Reficul. Please, follow me." He said as he headed down a street. Sasori glanced at Deidara. The blonde nodded and they followed Reficul down the street. After they caught up with him, Sasori asked, "Zetsubou? What kind of name is that for a town?" "Well, when the townspeople are worshipers of Aradied, it tends to create despair for those who want him to disappear." Explained Reficul. Deidara nodded, "Understood. I've only known him for about three days and I'm already sick of him un." Reficul glanced at the blonde and smirked, "It seems you still have that speech impediment, don't you?" Deidara blinked, "How would you know that?" he asked.

Reficul smirked and led them into a small house. After the two were inside, they noticed the computerized décor. "So tell me, Deidara," said Reficul as he sat at the computer, "before Nadih returns and starts to freak out, did the Aku no Musuko bring you here?" Deidara glanced around, "You have lie detectors in here, don't you un?" he asked. Reficul nodded with a sad look on his face, "The Aku no Musuko made me have to resort to this. Now, answer the question. If you really are Katsu Deidara, and not Katsu Aradied, then you have nothing to hide."

Deidara nodded in understanding, "If by Aku no Musuko, or Son of Evil, you mean Aradied, then yes, he was the one that brought me and Sasori-no-danna here." Reficul nodded, "So, you are really Lucifer's right hand, Katsu Deidara? The foretold Hikari no Ko?" asked the man. Deidara blinked, "Well, I'm Katsu Deidara, The Arms Dealer and Azure Warlock un. Although I don't knw anything about this Hikari no Ko, or Son of Light un." Reficul looked at the screen for the computer and nodded, "Truthful. Then I can tell you."

Reficul started to type in some codes in the computer as a man with red hair that looked extremely like Hidan walked in. "Reficul, I'm back with-" he stopped dead in his tracks, dropping the back pack he had in his hands. He looked at Deidara with fearful eyes as he nervously fiddled with his fingers. Deidara found it highly disturbing that someone that looked almost exactly like Hidan could act so…freaked out. He gulps and says, "Reficul….why…why is he here?" he said, barely above a whisper.

Reficul turned to him and sighed, "Hello Nadih, back from the store already?" Nadih just looked at Deidara and Sasori, not daring to take his eyes off of them. "If Aradied finds out that these two are here…" he said. "He's the one that brought them to our universe, which means he must have something planned for them." "But what if he didn't mean for the Hikari no Ko to meet up with you?" "Then that is not your problem Nadih." Nadih glanced at Reficul, unsure of how to answer that.

"Um…so, what is it that you were going to tell me Reficul un?" asked Deidara, not liking the way Nadih was staring at him. Reficul nodded, "I'm sure you know the song that Raito had made you according to?" he asked. Deidara nodded, "Alice Human Sacrifice." "Correct. In this universe, Otiar, Raito's alternate, committed a horrible mistake, and made his children according to another song." "Prince of Evil un." "Correct again. Lucifer was right, you always think ahead." Sasori chuckled. "Yeah, Deidara is something else." He said, putting his arm around his blonde. Reficul stared at them for a moment and said, "I guess that that is the only thing that you and your alternates have in common. The fact that you love the other dearly.

"Now, Otiar is nothing like Raito was." He continued, "And yes, I know all about how you killed him. Otiar is a kind man. He had originally planned on his children being kind as well. He had planned on making them in an image of high aristocracy. But when he was about to enter the code for how he wanted Aradied to be…" Deidara took a wild guess, "Aradied's mother stepped in?" Reficul's eyes widened. "Y-yes. Um, in turn, she entered the code for Prince of Evil…creating the world you see today."

Deidara nodded, "The Aku no Musuko un. But…what's all this about a Hikari no Ko un?" Nadih spoke, "The son of light. The one that is said to save us from tyranny. It was prophesized that Aradied's alternate self would come and defeat him. That's you, Katsu Deidara." Deidara sat on the floor, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips. Sasori sat next to him, pulling the frustrated blonde into his lap. "What's wrong Dei-chan?" he asked in a soft voice. Deidara laid his head against Sasori's chest. "Why is it that, even when Raito's dead, something related to him always makes my life harder?" he asked. Sasori chuckled and rubbed his arm. "I don't know. Maybe Raito wasn't just a bad dream you could make disappear. But, you can sure as hell try." He whispered into the blonde hair. Deidara smiled and looked at Nadih.

"Why do you look like you're about to hyperventilate un?" asked the Azure Warlock. Nadih glanced at the window, "If Aradied saw you two here…" Sasori rolled his eyes, "We can handle that little sorcerer." He said. Nadih looked at the two as if he wasn't so sure, "Maybe in your universe…but here…where almost everyone is on his side…" Deidara scoffed, "As if I didn't go through that before." He said, "At one point in my life, I only had Lucifer un. And at this moment in my life, as long as I have Sasori, I couldn't care less if the whole world hated me." Sasori smiled into the blonde's hair. Nadih kept on glancing at the window nervously.

"Nadih." Said Reficul. Nadih just shook his head, "Forgive me Reficul, but when Ouji-sama came up to me…" he said, "I couldn't. I was too scared." Reficul walked up to him, fear in his eyes, "Nadih, what have you done?" he asked.

At that moment, soldiers broke the door down. Sasori and Deidara leaped to their feet, each pulling out a weapon. "Ready Dei?" asked the redheaded vampire. "As usual Danna un." Replied the blonde vampire. Deidara aimed his gun at one of the soldiers, pulling the trigger and shooting an extremely powerful gust of wind at them. About five of the guards were thrown to the ground and Sasori vanished in a flash of speed. The guards quickly looked around. Five more suddenly had large gashes across their chests.

Nadih stared at the scene in awe. Reficul was typing something into the computer, and a passage opened in the ground. "Through here! Quickly!" he yelled. Deidara nodded, an annoyed look on his face at the thought of running away. Sasori glanced at the blonde as more soldiers came in. "Go on Sasori-no-danna, I'll catch up in a sec un." Stated Deidara. Sasori nodded, not that worried. Deidara was the Arms Dealer after all. He followed Reficul through the passage. Deidara's eyes dilated and the gun vanished. He started muttering under his breath, his eyes beginning to glow. The soldiers all stopped in their tracks, blood beginning to drip from their eyes, nose and mouth…

Sasori laughed as Deidara appeared next to him, "that was fast, have you finished having fun already?" Deidara smirked, "Frustration gone Danna." They turned to Reficul. The red head was walking down the dark stone passage quietly. Where are we headed." Asked Deidara. "I apologize for Nadih. He's a coward." "Yeah, opposite of Hidan, but that's not what I asked." "Where going to the only place that Aradied won't follow." "And that is?"

"Otiar's mansion."

(A/n) Ara: There. That stupid chapter is-

ARADIED! GIVE ME MY FUCKING COMPUTER!

Iro: Uh-oh….

Ara: ….

Dei: KATSU! *Door to Aradied's room blown down*

Ara: Time for us to take our leave Irosas.*vanish*

Iro: Y-yes Aradied.*vanish*

Stupid Aradied…

Dei: Well…

Saso: At least he put up the chapter.

….that's MY job…

Dei: uh…

*sigh* well…R&R….flames to be used on the idiot that ruined my fun!


	9. Chapter 9: The Ministers

College. I started and it's going pretty well.

Dei: Not that much to do yet though un.

True…but it's only the first week…

Saso: True. Disclaimer?

Yes please.

Saso: Kari doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned.

Thanks. ON WITH THE CHAP!

**Chapter 9: The Ministers**

Deidara and Sasori continued down the tunnel behind Reficul. The redheaded man led them to the end where a ladder awaited. After climbing up, they found themselves in a forest clearing. "What gives?" asked Sasori, "Where's Otiar's home?" Deidara nudged at his Danna and pointed to the right. Sasori saw a small cottage. "Wow. Really IS Raito's opposite…..I mean, Raito lived in a huge mansion in the city." He stated. Deidara nodded. "Raito liked the attention, the people un. He liked being in the spotlight." "Hurry!" said Reficul as he headed for the cottage.

Deidara and Sasori started after him. A man with short raven hair and grayish eyes. He wore simple clothes, like ones you would see in a movie of the middle ages that peasants wore.

Otiar.

"Reficul? What brings you here?" he asked. His voice was kind, just a casual question. He looked beyond Reficul at Deidara and his eyes widened. "The Hikari no Ko…" he said, barely a whisper. "So they call me." Said Deidara, his voice guarded. Sasori looked at his blonde, understanding why his mood suddenly shifted.

After all, Raito had been the man he had despised, the man he had killed. The man that had killed him as a child. It was only natural that Deidara would feel those things once more at seeing Otiar's face. Deidara looked at Otiar with a conflicted look. He didn't trust the man, not one bit. Unfortunately, he had to see if what Reficul told them was true. Would Aradied really not come here?

~Deidara's POV~

I'm really not comfortable with this. Reficul was one thing, but Otiar has the face of Raito. I hate looking at that face. It makes my blood boil. Not many things can do that. Hidan could, when he pisses me off. Aradied was making it a habit. But besides that, I'm a pretty calm person. Raito….no….I really don't like this. Even if he's supposed to be his complete opposite, I don't trust him. What if that only worked for NICE people? What if the evil people remained evil in this universe?

"Come in, come in. Before Aradied gets wind of you. Don't fret though. Aradied hasn't set foot near this place in over five years." Explains Otiar. I hesitantly step inside the cottage.

It was nice, homey even. Something out of the middle ages, or a story book. There was a small fireplace in a room with a few seats in it. A small kitchen can be seen and I can smell food. While everyone went to sit in the living room, I stay by the door. Sasori turn to me. "What's wrong Dei?" I just look around, "I'm just not….comfortable with this. I don't trust Otiar. I hardly trust Reficul after what happened with Nadih un. This is unknown territory and I don't like not knowing where I am." Sasori nods in understanding as I continued, "I mean, it's one thing making an escape route or a battle strategy when you know the area, and another thing entirely when you have no idea about the terrain. Or the people un…" Sasori pulls I close, "Just keep your guard up Dei-chan. It's all we can do at the moment. I know you must be frustrated, you always like to think ahead. But just take it one step at a time for a while." I nod at danna and we go to the living room.

"So, Hikari no Ko….what do you know about the situation thus far?" asks Otiar. Not wanting to look at the man, I start playing with my hair, "I know that Aradied is a tyrant un. He has control over this universe and he failed at trying to control mine. I think the reason he brought us here is to know that he has people on his side. And to separate me from Lucifer un. I think he planned on separating me from Danna too, but it didn't work out that way un." I stop with my hair and look up at the ceiling, "I also know that he was made according to the song Prince of Evil…that's about it."

Otiar nods, "You know a lot considering you haven't been here that long." No duh. After all, I like to think ahead. I sigh. "I'm not comfortable with this." I mutter, still staring at the ceiling. I can see Otiar raise a brow in question. "What do you mean Deidara?" he asks. Do I have to spell it out for him? I mean come on; he said he knew about what happened between me and Raito. "Your face." I mutter, "Just looking at you…it makes me uncomfortable un. You have the same face as Raito and you know how I feel about him."

Otiar nods. "Yes. I do. I understand. Raito was a horrible man, making you as the second Alice…what happened to your mother…trying to kill you. I love Aradied dearly and it pains me to think I'm going to have to take him down. And you…how I wish Aradied was more like you Deidara." …should I look at him? I hesitantly look into those familiar gray eyes. So many memories come from just looking at the orbs. It doesn't even matter that his hair isn't the same color. "Do you?" I ask. It sounds like something Raito would never have said. For him, when I was still under his influence, I was his prodigy. I was what he had worked so hard on. Even when I had become loyal to Lucifer, he still tried his hardest to get me back to the way I was before. He worked for it till the end, even trying to destroy me when I had defeated him. As if he thought, if he couldn't use my power, why should Lucifer get to?

Otiar nods, "I've spoken with Lucifer. He tells me about you, about the decisions you've made. Even when you had not emotions, your decisions were pretty much your own, and you chose wisely. I'm surprised actually. You were made to be one that went into insanity. One that would utterly destroy himself. As the song says, you _attract the distorted and deranged of man_. And you were _shot and killed by a mad man_." "And it was believed that meant that the second Alice went mad and shot himself un." I reply. I know the thoughts of the world on the Son of Blue Diamond. "Correct. You amaze me, Katsu Deidara." I shrug. I've been told that so many times in my life. Even Raito had spoken to me with those words. _You amaze me my son._ I tend to not dwell on those words so much.

"Enough about me and how I amaze you. I want to know what we're going to do about Aradied un." I say. Not trying to sound rude or anything, but I hate it when people talk about me like I'm some kind of god. I'm not. I'm just the Arms Dealer. That's as special as I get. Otiar blinks, apparently taken aback by my response. I'm guessing Aradied likes being told he's special. He's so self-centered. It irritates me. "Of course Hikari no Ko." States Reficul. Ugh. That is NOT one of the titles I'm accustomed to. Arms Dealer, Azure Warlock, Lucifer's Right Hand. Even the Explosive Artist. Those I've heard many times before. But Hikari no Ko? Since when am I a son of Light? I work for LUCIFER! The devil himself. Zeus hates me so much it's not even funny! Though it is funny when Lucifer sends me to take care of an Angel and they are all "OH SHIT! IT'S THE ARMS DEALER!" and start trying to escape. Sasori sighs, bringing me back to reality. "What's wrong Danna?" I ask. He sighs and gets to his feet. "I can see that this whole _Hikari no Ko_ thing is getting on your nerves. Listen you two; either call him Deidara or Arms Dealer. We're used to that." I laugh. Only Sasori would be able to sense that.

Reficul blinks in confusion. "I don't like having so many titles un. Most people call me the Arms Dealer. People close to me call me Deidara or various nick-names they have for me." I explain. Otiar nods, "All right Deidara. I will stop with the use of Hikari no Ko. What about you Reficul?" Reficul nods as well. "Now that that's out of the way," says Sasori, "as Dei said, what are we gonna do about Aradied?"

"Otiar, What is this?"

I turn and see the face of a woman I haven't seen since I was five.

My mother.

~normal POV~

Deidara sighed as he lay on his back on the floor. "Let's see….Xela?" he asked. The woman nodded. She had long, red hair and sapphire orbs that matched Deidara's. Now Sasori could see where Deidara had gotten those eyes from. "Yes. You look like Aradied…but you aren't my son. Tell me boy, who are you?" her voice was cold, harsh. It reminded Sasori of the way Raito used to talk. So demanding.

"I see no reason to tell you un." Replied Deidara, a bored look on his face. Xela frowned and walked over to him. "Tell me. Now." "I can see where Aradied got his stubbornness from." Stated Deidara. Xela scowled and went to kick Deidara, but the boy grabbed her foot. "I am not Aradied, and I'm not a push over un. Now, stop trying to act like a bitch and step away. Or I WILL hurt you." Sasori sighed at Deidara's tone before he said, "Yes. Please stop Xela. Deidara doesn't like it when people order him around. Not even Lucifer can do that." Xela's eyes widened. "Deidara…" "Yeah, yeah. No need to go through the shock." Deidara says. "And get out of the room un. I don't need you here."

Xela yanked her foot out of Deidara's grasp. "The Hikari no Ko…the one designed from Alice human Sacrifice. How fitting. You are an ignorant boy." "Ignorant I'm not Xela. I know more than you will learn in your entire life un. I merely dislike it when someone I cannot trust tries to hit me. And I know how you must how Aradied is. After all, you are the one who designed him un." "And unlike you, he has been a great success. Unlike you he didn't go against the song." "True. But that means that he will be put in the same position as the song. Don't act all high and mighty Xela. You dress like a noblewoman. You like spending Aradied's money. Don't think it'll last un. If I had not been able to go against the song, I would be dead now un."

Xela glared at Deidara, obviously not liking what he was saying. "Just you watch boy," she said, "you will be the one to lose this game, not me." She left the room in an awkward silence…

Otiar was the first one to break the silence, "Um…please excuse Xela. She's a little-" "Self-centered?" said Sasori. Otiar smiled nervously. "Well…" all turned to Deidara, "at least she made one thing clear by walking in un." "What would that be?" asked Reficul. "I can trust Otiar." "Why do you think so now Dei?" Sasori asked in curiosity. What had changed the blonde's mind? "He didn't kill her." Sasori and Reficul got a confused look on their faces. Deidara chuckled, "Raito killed my mother un. If Otiar was anything like him, he would've done the same to Xela. But he didn't…even though she's a bitch…it makes me wonder how much of a pushover he is actually." Otiar sweat dropped at the last statement, but smiled at Deidara, "I guess I can be a pushover at times. Unlike Raito I suppose?" Deidara smirked, "No, he wasn't but he was a coward un. When things looked tough, he used to flee. Until he had enough which led to his death un." Otiar nodded.

"Now, about Aradied." He said as he stood and walked to where Deidara sat, "there is a resistance, and most of them have strong connections in Aradied's castle. I'm guessing that you want to make things go as the song predicts?" Deidara nodded, a smirk forming on his lips, "But not just Prince of Evil." He said, "There's another song that would really break Aradied without killing him un." Reficul got a frustrated look on his face, "What song could possibly go with Prince of Evil and end with the Prince surviving?"

Deidara's smirk widened, "A song my little brother sings to his twin constantly. Servant of Evil." Otiar gasped in realization, "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" Reficul rolled his eyes at them, "That's nice, but there's one problem. Aradied doesn't have a twin." Deidara chuckled, "True, but he does have a little servant un. One that he loves dearly un." Sasori laughed, "Irosas!" he said, coming to Deidara's conclusion. Deidara nodded, "He's willing to do anything for Aradied un. Thus, he's the perfect candidate for the job of making Aradied feel regret un. The perfect tool to make Aradied realize his wrong doing." Reficul, with a frown on his face, said, "Why do you want Aradied to live? He's a menace." Deidara looked at the redhead and frowned, "I don't kill unless there is no other option. As a warlock, you tend to value life more un. It's the life energy of the warlock and those around them that gives them the ability to use his magic." He explained, "Not that we don't grow out of it and make do with our own life, but we always tend to value the life of others un."

Reficul remains silent, as if not agreeing with Deidara's point of view. Sasori noticed the unsure look in the other redhead's eyes, and narrowed his eyes at him. Like Deidara, he didn't trust Reficul. Hidan's alternate had given them away. What would Lucifer's alternate do? It wasn't anything good as far as Sasori could think of.

There was a knock on the door.

Sasori could sense a dark aura coming from the other side. It wasn't Aradied. But….it was something familiar. He had felt it before.

Otiar glanced at both Sasori and Deidara before walking to the door. He opened it a bit and Deidara saw a flash of light purple hair. "Ah…Rabenda and Gin….what brings you here? Aradied want something?" "You know why we're here old man. Aradied knows you have the Hikari no Ko here, but you know he hates this place. So he sent us to pick them up." Sasori's eyes widened. He recognized the voice.

"Calm down Gin. You're always so hotheaded." Came another voice. One that Sasori knew as well. These couldn't be…. "Move aside Otiar. Aradied might not wanna set foot in this pathetic excuse for a home, but we don't mind." Someone shoved Aradied out of the way and two men walked in. Sasori could feel his blood boiling. It could be. No…it WAS. The men who had come into his house and murdered his parents.

"Why hello there Hikari no Ko." Said the one with the light purple hair. "Hello random baka un." Sasori smirked at his blonde's response. Leave it to Deidara to insult the enemy. "Heh. A tough guy huh? Looky Rabenda, he likes to play." Said the one with the gray hair, Gin. Deidara just stared at the two flatly, not really caring about their existence. Gin's smirk faded as he realized that Deidara was ignoring him. "Listen you little punk, don't ignore me!" he said as he grabbed the blonde by the collar. A needle sank into his hand and he let go.

Both men turned to Sasori. "Don't you dare touch Dei." He said with a venomous glare. After a few seconds, Gin laughed. "Looky Rabenda! It's the brat from all those years ago! The little tough vampire!" Rabenda looked from Sasori, to Gin. "Gin, let me see your hand." Gin looked at Rabenda with a puzzled look before he walked over to the other man. After studying the wound, Rabenda ground his teeth. "I've never seen this type of poison before." He growled as he glared at Sasori.

"You seem to have a grudge towards these two Danna." Said Deidara. "Yeah. I do. They're the ones that murdered my parents." "So, you want them dead un?" "Yes." "Guess I understand. You want to take them on yourself un?" "If it's all right with you." "As you wish Danna. I won't get in the way of your vengeance un." Sasori nodded as he pulled out the dagger that Deidara had made for him…

(A/n) Finally done! Wow this chappie was long! XD.

Dei: Longest you've ever written un!

Saso: You must be proud of yourself.

Indeed I am! R&R! Flames to be used on Rabenda and Gin!


	10. Chapter 10: Vengeance

FREE TIME! XD. I have a lot of it actually, I've just been studying, and playing Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. That game ROCKS! XD. But I'm finally getting to typing my fic!

Dei: Cookie un?

Thanks Deidei!

Dei: Hey, where'd Danna go un?

Hmm? Oh he's in my closet, working on Sandaime.

Dei:…he really likes the new closet un…

It's big. XD. Anywho, disclaimer time please.

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thankies Deidei! On with the Chap!

**Chapter 10: Vengeance is a Dish Best Served Cold**

"Irosas!"

The silver haired male walked up to his raven haired lover, "Yes Aradied?" Aradied, sitting on his throne like a lazy bastard, took a sip of wine from a glass in his hand. "How are Rabenda and Gin doing? What's taking them so long?" "Well, Ara, it seems that Sasori has some sort of grudge against the two. Something that has to do with my alternate's past."

Aradied took another sip from the glass, deep in thought. "Hmm…interesting. Either way, Rabenda and Gin have never failed me. So there is no question as to who will win. Though, even if they do fail, there's always plan B. But I highly doubt we'll need it." A cruel smirk graced the raven's lips, "And once they kill Sasori, it will be easy to get to Deidara." He drained the rest of the wine…

~Back at Otiar's house~

Otiar sighed as he looked at the gaping hole in his wall. "Don't get so down." He turned to look at Deidara as the blonde continued to talk, "I'll fix this later un." Otiar ran a hand through his short, raven hair and sighed once more, "I hope you can Deidara. I don't think I'll be able to sleep with a huge hole in my house." Deidara chuckled and leaped through the hole.

Recap of the last five minutes?

If you insist. Sasori had started off with simple combat, obviously wanting to cool off his head before taking this fight seriously. After regaining a level head, he shot red lightning at Gin, who had lunged at him, sending the silver haired man through a wall.

And we're back at the present moment. (You didn't miss much.)

Deidara glanced around the field, seeing Rabenda and Gin frantically looking around. He chuckled and looked up at the winged figure in the sky. Sasori had a superior smirk on his face, enjoying the site of the two men squirming. Sasori put a hand up in front of his face, chakra strings attaching to the two men below.

Gin's eyes widened as his arms were pulled up and into fists. He gulped as his legs moved against his will, over to Rabenda. "DUCK!" he exclaimed. Unfortunately, Rabenda didn't quite process the word fast enough and Gin's fist connected with his face, sending the lavender haired man spinning to the ground. Gin gulped as the man let out a growl and got to his feet. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR GIN!" "I-it wasn't my fault Rabenda! I couldn't control myself!" "Oh, THAT'S A PERFECTLY GREAT EXCUSE YOU BASTARD! I SHOULD SERIOUSLY KICK YOUR ASS YOU-" he spun a roundhouse kick at Gin, hitting him square in the jaw and sending him to the ground, "-PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A SOLDIER!"

Sasori couldn't help but chuckle at the stupidity that was unfolding before his eyes. He gracefully moved his fingers and made Gin stand up once more. "Oh no. Not again." Groaned the man as he felt his body moving once more. He struggled, but Sasori's strength easily overpowered him, making him unsheathe his sword. "Not again what you idio-" Rabenda was cut off when Gin swung his sword at him, the lavender haired man barely moving in time to dodge the blade. "ENOUGH GIN!" exclaimed Rabenda. "IT'S NOT ME!" cried Gin. Rabenda scowled, about to go and kick Gin's ass, when he noticed a shadow on the ground. His eyes widened and he looked up.

Sasori smirked down at him, moving his fingers once more and forcing Gin to swing his sword at Rabenda again. Rabenda leaped back, pulling a knife from his pocket. He aimed at Sasori and tossed the object. The sun shone off of an object and the clang of deflecting metal reached the lavender haired man's ears. "RABENDA DUCK!" He dropped to the ground. Gin raised the sword up, it's tip mere centimeters from Rabenda's face. "We underestimated you." Said the silver haired man. Sasori's smirk widened. "Good of you to notice. I'm not a child anymore." He said in a smooth voice.

Rabenda sighed. "Guess I don't have to hold back. Unfortunate really, I don't like using my powers." He pulled out a small piece of a plant. He tossed it up into the air and it blew into the wind, falling into small fragments. The small flower fragments swirled into a huge tornado, taking up the entire area. Deidara could see what was happening quickly. He muttered something under his breath and a barrier came up around Otiar's home, as well as around Otiar, Reficul, and Deidara themselves. "What's happening?" asked Otiar as he glanced at his home. "Oh, no, the tornado isn't what worries me really un." Otiar blinked, even more confused by the blonde's reply. Deidara pulled out his iPod, picking a song, Breaking Benjamin blasting from the headset around his neck. He then continued to watch the battle before him.

The powerful winds died down, and Sasori saw himself standing in the middle of a desert. He blinked. Did Rabenda have the power to teleport to different places? Wait, what had happened to the hold he had on Gin? He felt that the strings had vanished. "Hmm…something's not right." He muttered. Chakra strings were very difficult to sever…he pulled one finger back and thought for a minute…

"What's the matter little Akasuna?" Sasori looked up and saw that he was surrounded by a group made up of Gin. "Nothing. I was just calculating what my situation is." Replied the redheaded puppeteer. Gin scowled at him before he, and the doubles, swung their swords at Sasori. Sasori, completely ignoring the group, moved his hands and felt the chakra strings once more.

He smirked.

This was too easy.

He closed his eyes, focusing his energy on the strings emitting from his fingertips. As he heard the slashing of the swords fade, he could hear something coming from below.

_Hold it together, birds of a feather, nothing but lies and crooked wings. I have the answer, spreading the cancer. You are the faith inside me._

He chuckled, Deidara just HAD to interfere huh? Oh well, he'd forgive his blonde this time, considering it was a small interference.

_No, don't leave me to die here, help me survive here alone. Don't remember, remember. _

Now, considering that he was hearing Deidara's music, and how when he had scanned the area after the wind had died down and hadn't SEEN Deidara, it was obvious now what Rabenda's power was.

Illusion.

_Put me to sleep evil angel. Open your wings evil angel._

Rabenda appeared before Sasori, "What do you plan to do, Akasuna?" he asked with a cruel smile. He grabbed the redhead by the throat. Sasori remained unfazed, it wasn't like he needed to breathe anyway.

_I'm a believer, nothing can be worse, all these imaginary friends, Hiding betrayal, driving the nail, hoping to find a savior. No, don't leave me to die here alone, don't surrender, surrender. _

Sasori took a deep breath, letting his wings stop their instinctual movement and letting himself fall. He did a back flip and landed on the ground, yanking at the chakra strings and felt the vibrations through the ground of when Gin fell to the ground.

_Put me to sleep evil angel. Open your wings evil angel. Oh, fly over me evil angel. Why can't I-_

Sasori heard the music stop abruptly. He took a deep breath and placed his hands on the ground, his eyes turning pitch black. When he let out the breath, he felt ice leaving his body.

Cracks began to form in the world around him, rapidly increasing until the whole thing shattered, leaving Sasori standing in the field in front of Otiar's house once more.

He glanced ahead and smirked. Rabenda and Gin were now frozen in blocks of ice, their faces in shocked expressions. It was obvious that Gin didn't have any special powers besides that of speed and strength. He was truly, a mere human. Not that Sasori would show mercy. His eyes turned red and dilated. The two vanished, banished to the frozen tundra.

Sasori turned to the house to see Otiar on the ground. "HEY!" he sprinted for the house. Otiar was slowly getting to his feet, when his eyes widened, "THE HIKARI NO KO! REFICUL YOU IDIOT!" Sasori felt his fangs elongating in anger. Reficul had taken his blonde. The question that was running through Sasori's head; HOW?...

~Meanwhile~

Deidara wore a blank expression as he was shoved down the tunnels that Reficul had taken Sasori and him through earlier. He could sense that Sasori was angry. Well, more like he was seething. He yawned and Reficul shoved him forward again. "I only yawned." He said calmly. "Do not lose interest Hikari no Ko. I need you to kill the Aku no Musuko." "Why are you so intent on killing Aradied un?" "He took everything from me." "Meaning?" "I was once a man of great power, now I am nothing. I loathe the Aku no Musuko for taking my throne."

So that was what it was about. Reficul didn't care about the world itself. All this man was interested in was power. He was definitely Lucifer's opposite.

"Though…answer me this Hikari no Ko," Deidara stared ahead as he was lead, listening, "Why didn't you kill me? Why did you come?" Deidara sighed. "That's simple un." He said, "If I hadn't, you would've killed Otiar." Deidara heard Reficul chuckle. He narrowed his eyes, "What's so fucking funny un? I don't like being laughed at." He growled at the other older blonde. "You may not realize it, but you truly are the Hikari no Ko. I don't know why, but even though he has the face of Raito, you chose to save him." Explained Reficul…

~Flashback~

Deidara smirked as he saw Sasori concentrating on the music blasting from his headset. He'd probably be a little irritated when he finished fighting, but Deidara didn't technically interfere. After all, he was just listening to his favorite band. He heard someone cry out in pain and turned to see Reficul, a knife at Otiar's throat. "What are you doing Reficul?" asked Otiar with fear in his voice. Deidara looked the other blonde in the eye, "You don't plan on helping me un." "Why ask?" replied Reficul." "it wasn't a question. I know you don't once I said I wasn't going to kill Aradied, you've been skeptical. What do you want un?" Reficul pulled the headset out of the iPod and shoved Deidara towards the opening to the tunnel in the middle of the field. "You're coming with me Hikari no Ko. And if you try anything Otiar, it'll be the end of you." "I won't let you-" "Don't bother un. I can handle myself." Otiar was taken aback by Deidara's interruption, but backed down. Reficul kicked Otiar in the crotch and shoved Deidara down into the tunnel…

~End of Flashback~

"Why would you care if Otiar lived or died?" asked Reficul. "He didn't do anything to harm me. Why shouldn't I un?" replied Deidara, "I help innocents…this leads where un? I'm sure we're not headed to your home, you turned differently. I guess this whole thing is a series of tunnels un?" "You'd guess correctly Hikari no Ko. I'm not taking you to my home. No…" Deidara could practically hear the smirk in Reficul's voice, "I'm taking you to Aradied. When you have no choice, you WILL kill him." "So…you're taking me to the castle un? Anymore turns in the tunnels?"

Reficul narrowed his eyes at the blonde teen in front of him. What was he planning? "No…what is it to you, Hikari no Ko?" "Well, like I said, I don't kill innocents un…people like you however…" Reficul blinked in confusion. Deidara was in no position to be making threats…or so he thought.

Deidara's eyes dilated and he started a silent chant. Reficul cried out as he felt a ripping sensation in his chest. "You underestimated me." Deidara said in an eerily psychotic voice, "I am the Arms Dealer, Lucifer's Right Hand. I have done Lucifer's bidding. I may be called the Hikari no Ko in this world, but in my own, I am known as the executioner un. When angel's see me," Deidara raised his right hand and placed two fingers at Reficul's chest, causing the ripping sensation to intensify, "they tend to beg for mercy." He yanked his right arm back and Reficul's heart came ripping out of his chest. Deidara held the still beating organ in his hand, liking at it, his fangs elongated.

He made a sour face as Reficul fell to the ground, "Ick. Distasteful un. Then again, you're as cold hearted as Aradied." He laughed as blood began to pool around Reficul. "Never underestimate the Arms Dealer." He muttered, snapping his fingers. Reficul's corpse began to levitate. "Although it wasn't part of my original plan, this will actually work better." He said to no one in particular, "Considering the way you were bragging about being so powerful, your death, if blamed on Aradied, will stir many of the citizens un. Then, the rest of the song will play out, even if it wasn't a lover that was murdered un." Deidara walked down the tunnel in the same direction Reficul had been leading him in, "Also, since there is a certain spell that trades a heart of greed for power over the will of others, it is only natural for them to be even more suspecting of Aradied. He would be the only one to kill for such an ability. This actually makes my plans move along faster."

"DEI!" Deidara turned to see Sasori, followed closely by Otiar. Sasori stopped next to his blonde and glanced at the floating corpse, "Huh…interesting way of lugging it around." He said, not surprised in the least of how Deidara had killed Reficul. Otiar, on the other hand, gulped, "He's…dead?" "Yeah, I don't like it when people try to make me do something I don't want to un. Like I said, I don't plan on killing Aradied, he's only doing what he was basically programmed to. Reficul was a symbol of greed. I didn't like it. It disgusted me. But…tell me Otiar, are there many people who respect and care for Reficul un?"

Otiar nodded, "Many…why?" "The death of one loved by many. That is the downfall of the Prince of Evil." Otiar blinked before realizing what Deidara meant. The song said that the death of the daughter of green had been what had driven the people to rebel…could Reficul's death be the key to the rebellion?

Deidara stopped and looked up, "I can smell Aradied un. We're here…" "You're not planning on going into the castle are you Deidara?" asked Otiar. Deidara smirked, "I just needed to," he placed his hands on the door above him, "get a layout of the castle itself un." Sasori chuckled. Only Deidara. The young blonde warlock had his eyes closed, concentrating on the building above. "Ok…got it." He whispered as his eyes dilated and Reficul's body vanished.

"All right, so this will plant the seeds of anger…but…who will lead them?" asked Otiar. Deidara smirked, "Why the BLUE male mercenary un!" he said as blue flames swirled around him. "Don't worry Otiar, I have it all planned out un."

Deidara smiled eerily and headed back down the tunnels…

(A/n) there! TOOK ME LONG ENOUGH! XD. And yes, Sasori kicked their asses from here to the year .

Saso: Damn straight I did.

Dei: Danna's special that way un! ^l/

Yup! R&R! Flames to be used to roast marshmallows!


	11. Chapter 11: Blue Male Mercenary

Dei: YEAH! I'M BACK UN! *dancing like a crazy person*

Saso: Heh, good for you Dei….though I would like to know when I'LL be back in the damn manga….

Don't worry Saso-danna, you'll come along too.

Saso: I'd better…

Anywho, you all can guess how I reacted when Deidara started to talk and fight. XD.

Dei: She couldn't stop smiling un.

Well, be happy, it's because of you Dei.

Dei: I AM happy un! ^l/

Saso: *chuckle*

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thankies! On with the chap!

**Chapter 11: The Blue Male Mercenary**

Aradied scowled at the crowed in front of his castle. How had the news spread so fast? The first time that he WASN'T to blame, and no one believed it. It was seriously fucked up. He turned and continued what he had been doing before hand; pacing the throne room.

"Ara?" He turned and looked at the silver haired boy in front of him. Irosas had a worried look on his face. "What is it? Did you find out who killed Reficul? I need to calm those idiots outside before they start to suspect that I actually killed the idiot." Aradied ran a hand through his raven hair as he sighed. Could Deidara have actually planned this? Could he have gone so far as to kill Reficul? But… Reficul was on his side…wasn't he? Aradied ground his teeth. How could the Hikari no Ko be so shrouded by mystery? It was as if he knew what would happen before it was even thought of. How? How could someone be so calm? How could someone know just how to react in which situation?

"Well…Ara….it's Gin and Rabenda…they're no longer able to assist you." Explained Irosas. Aradied spun around turning to face him, "What do you mean?" he asked, shock the main element in his voice. Irosas didn't make eye contact with the raven as he spoke, "Sasori has defeated them and banished them to isolated frozen tundra…" Aradied sighed. He had underestimated Sasori yet again. "Zen tundra…" Aradied sighed. He had underestimated Sasori yet again… Aradied let his shoulders droop. He was tired. He had been up trying to think of how to deal with Deidara when they had informed him that Reficul's corpse had been found. In his ROOM no less.

If this WAS the work of the Arms Dealer then he sure had thought this out thoroughly.

Aradied felt a hand on his shoulder and sighed, relaxing as Irosas massaged his shoulders. "This is a harder victory than I had anticipated Iro." He whispered. "I know Ara. But I also know you're not the kind to give up. Just keep your temper in check, and you'll be fine." Explained Irosas. Aradied smiled. Irosas always made him feel better. Even if he himself had lost faith, Aradied knew that he could count on Irosas to lighten his spirits…

He wouldn't be able to live in a world without his lover…

~Meanwhile, in town~

Sasori walked over to the crowd of people that were in front of Zetsubou castle. Everything was going as Deidara had predicted. At the moment, Sasori was watching the crowd, seeing if they were having second thoughts on confronting Aradied. He saw a flash of orange and turned, not believing what he was seeing.

It looked like Kisame, except…he had cat ears…and a tail…and he was orange….it was actually kinda funny. "Emasik? Correct?" he said. The orange man turned to him, "Yes…" his eyes widened, "You look like-" "Irosas, I know. But I'm not Irosas." Interrupted Sasori. Emasik blinked before nodding in understanding. "Which means…you are here with the Hikari no Ko…you must be…Sasori is it?" Sasori eyed him suspiciously. How did he know that? "And if I am?"

Emasik blink before giving a toothy grin, "You think I'm a threat. Don't worry Sasori; I got that info from that coward Nadih. A little pain and the guy sings like a canary." Sasori narrowed his eyes at him, still not trusting him. Emasik chuckled, "What's the me of YOUR dimension like?" he asked. Sasori shrugged, "An idiot that worked for the enemy and didn't give a crap about anything truly important." "And what am I if I am supposed to be his opposite?" Sasori blinked. The cat made a good point. He stopped glaring at him, a little less tense than before. He heard rustling and turned to be tackled to the ground by a pair of blonde children.

"Sasori-san!" yelled two very familiar voices as Sasori hit the ground with a grunt. He looked up at Light and Shadow, their smiles bright as they giggled. "Light? Shadow? What are you doing here?" asked Sasori as he got to his feet. "Well, Lucifer-sama brought us." Said Light. "He told us to come with Dusk and Dawn and see how we can help you and Nii-san!" finished Shadow. Sasori looked behind them to see Dusk and Dawn, both looking around in confusion at the crowd gathered in front of the gates to the castle. They had obviously never seen anything like it before. "And, where is Lucifer?" asked Sasori. Shadow spoke first, "He went back saying he didn't trust Hidan alone back home." Sasori nodded. It was true. Hidan would probably burn the Devil's Arms down and Deidara would kick his ass when he got home. "All right." "Where's nii-san?" asked the twins simultaneously.

Sasori turned to look at the crowd, "He'll be here soon. He had something to take care of before coming." Emasik spoke, "So, the Hikari no Ko really is gonna lead us to victory against the Aku no Musuko?" Sasori turned to the orange cat, "Maybe. Depends, is that what you're aiming for?" he asked, still having suspicions of the man. He knew that what Emasik had said was true, but he couldn't help it. Kisame had betrayed him, become his enemy. He wasn't about to put his guard down.

Nadih came up to them. "E-Emasik, m-maybe we should go…" his eyes widened as he saw just who Emasik was talking to, "S-Sasori." He gulped and backed away from the puppeteer, fear obvious in his eyes. Sasori glowered at him before the twins went up to him. "So…you're Hidan-san's opposite? You look like you're scared." Asked Shadow. Light poked Nadih in the arm, making him jump at the contact. "Yep, a coward. The complete opposite of Hidan-san." She stated. Shadow nodded in agreement and said, "No fun to mess with then. At least Hidan-san gets wound up and fights back. He'd probably run away…" The twins sighed. "No fun." They said in union.

Sasori chuckled at them, "You two are unique." He said as he walked over to Dusk and Dawn. The raven haired twins were leaning on a tree, watching the crowd as they started to bang at the gates of the castle. "What up with you two?" asked the redheaded vampire. Dusk look up at him, his blue eyes filled with self conflict. "What do YOU think?" he asked, his voice so low it sounded like a growl. Sasori rolled his eyes at the younger boy. He found it annoying that these two looked so much like Light and Shadow, yet their personalities were so different. He was glad that he was born in HIS dimension. He'd probably have killed himself in this one.

Sasori raised a crimson brow as he heard someone gasp. "Impossible!" he heard one of the people in the crowd yell. "The…Hikari no Ko?" asked another. "You know it! My name is Katsu Deidara! Also known as the Hikari no Ko un. Though I would appreciate it if you would call me by my name." Sasori turned his gaze to the right, watching as the crowd started to gather around a certain blonde warlock. "Oh really? And how are we supposed to know that you're not Aradied in disguise?" asked another villager. "What would Aradied gain in making an appearance as the Hikari no Ko?" replied Deidara. "Prove it then! Sing your song as it was meant to be heard!" demanded a soldier.

Deidara rolled his eyes. These people were paranoid weren't they? He sighed, taking a step forward as he sang his small portion of his song._ "Ni-banme Arisu wa otanashiku, utawo utatte fushigi no kuni, ironna otowo afure sasete, kurutta sekaito umidasita. Sonna Arisu wa barano hana, ikareta otoko ni uchi korosarete, makkana hanawo ichi-rin sakase, minnani medarare karete-yuku." _The blonde snapped his fingers, the Azure Eagle appearing and taking flight. It soared through the crowd, circled around Sasori and came back to rest on Deidara's shoulder.

The crowd fell silent. Deidara chuckled as he said, "Now, again, what would Aradied gain by making an appearance as me un?" A laugh was heard from the crowd. The people stood aside as Emasik made his way to Deidara. "Welcome, Deidara. So the old prophecies were true huh? The Warlock from an alternate universe has come to free us from the Aku no Musuko." Deidara shrugged, "That's what everybody keeps telling me. You must be Emasik un." "Yup. In the fur. So what's the plan Deidara? How are we going to defeat the Aku no Musuko?"

Deidara stretched, obviously not surprised that Emasik had asked him the question, or that the people were still giving him doubtful looks. Deidara turned to the castle, "First things first, you villagers need to decide on whether or not you trust Aradied un." Deidara turned to Sasori, blinking when he saw his younger siblings. "Light? Shadow? How did you-…Luci…" he muttered to himself. Light skipped over to him, wrapping her arms around her older brother. "We came to help nii-san!" Shadow, being a boy, didn't skip; he walked over to them, "Lucifer-sama would've stayed, but he decided that leaving Hidan-san in charge was a bad thing." Deidara nodded in understanding. Leaving Hidan in charge was never a good idea.

He leaped into the air, landing right beside Sasori. "Show-off." He heard Emasik mutter. Sasori smirked, obviously having heard the statement as well. Deidara glanced at his surroundings, not really looking for anything in particular. He saw the doors to the castle open and smirked, turning back to the redhead beside him. "Ready for a little conversation Danna?" he asked. Sasori, smirk still in place from Emasik's statement, nodded, "It'll be interesting to see how Aradied is going to try to cover up Reficul's death." One of the villagers turned to them, "Cover up?" he asked. Deidara nodded, "He might try and blame it on someone else. After all, he doesn't want to lose the support of his _loyal subjects _un." The villager's eyes widened, as if he hadn't thought of that. Deidara mentally smirked, of course Aradied would say he didn't do it…that was because he DIDN'T. But the villagers didn't know that.

And that was how things were gonna stay.

Aradied stepped out of his castle, Irosas trailing behind as they made their way to the gate. His eyes met Deidara's and he scowled. "Hikari no Ko my ass." He said. Deidara ignored his impulse to smirk and let his face fall into an emotionless mask. "Ouji-sama! Why did you kill Reficul?" asked a villager. "Yes, why? He was so well respected here!" Aradied's scowl darkened, though he didn't break eye contact with Deidara. "I was not the one that killed Reficul!" he stated, sounding much like the prince he was in this world, "It was the so called _Hikari no Ko_ you all prayed would come to _liberate_ you. He brutally murdered the previous ruler of this world!"

The villager whom Deidara had explained exactly what was going to be said laughed, "Nice try Aku no Musuko!" He spat, "But that won't work! We know you're just trying to cover up your mistake! We also know why you killed him!" Aradied's eyes widened, what was this man going on about? Cover? What would give him- He ground his teeth and locked eyes with Deidara again. Even though his face was still pulled into that emotionless mask, his eyes were smirking at him. Deidara knew that he was going to say that he had killed Reficul. He had taken the necessary steps to make sure that the truth would be treated as a lie. Aradied couldn't believe this. He was still one step ahead of him.

Sasori stepped forward, "Let me guess, you're gonna say that you have no idea what that guy means? That you had no reason to kill Reficul? What about the spell of the dark heart? Are you going to say you have no idea what that is? That a sorcerer as powerful as you wouldn't be interested in that?" Aradied glowered at the red headed vampire. "What do YOU know Sasori? You don't know what I'm thinking?" "That's the problem though." Said Emasik, "We DON'T know what you're thinking." "That's right! Who's to say you're not trying to deceive us into attacking the Hikari no Ko? Who's to say that you are not exactly as Reficul had once called you, the Aku no Musuko?" exclaimed someone that looked an awful lot like Kankuro.

Sasori and Deidara could feel the hatred rolling off of Aradied. Irosas placed a hand on Aradied's shoulder, "Calm down Ara. It won't help if you get mad." Aradied sighed. "You're right Irosas. These idiots won't listen. Let's go." With that said, Aradied turned on heel and stalked back to the castle, Irosas giving one final glance at the crowd before following behind like a lost puppy.

"Did he really think he could turn us from the prophecy?" started one villager. "I know! The nerve of him, blaming Reficul's death on the Hikari no Ko!" "This is the last straw!" "He was always cruel, but to KILL REFICUL?" "DOWN WITH ARADIED!"

Deidara smirked, amused with how this whole thing was playing out. It was better than he had planned. He had thought that the people would need a little more proof of Aradied being the one to kill Reficul, but these people were eating out of the palm of his hand! He turned to his danna, satisfied with his work, and said, "People of Zetsubou! The time has come for the pain and suffering that you have all had to endure for so long to end! You have gotten no pity from the one that has committed the acts that have left you with no hopes of lives worth living, and you will never get it! Aradied is nothing but a selfish child!" Deidara's eyes dilated and he began to manipulate the people surrounding him, making their anger towards Aradied that much greater.

"You speak the truth!" Emasik was in front of Deidara once more, "He needs to be taken off of the pedestal that we ourselves have put him on! What do you say? WHO'S WITH US?" There were loud cheers from the crowd, when a voice came out of the shadows, "Do you honestly believe in this mere boy?" Deidara sighed. Things were never going to be just as he planned were they? He turned to the red headed woman that was stepping out of the shadows. "Xela. What dark, damp cave did you crawl out of?" Asked Emasik, a scowl forming on his face. Xela just kept that superior look on her face, not even taking interest in Emasik as she continued to speak, "Why would you turn on Aradied? My son has been a good ruler!"

Emasik laughed without emotion, "As if! The only reason no one has ever risen up against him is because of FEAR!" he exclaimed, the villager agreeing. Xela walked up to Deidara, hate set in her blue orbs. Sasori, who had once thought they had reminded him of Deidara's, saw that that was false. Her eyes were a deep blue yes, but they didn't shine with that brilliance that made sapphires dull, they didn't have the innocence that, no matter how hard Deidara would deny it, Deidara's eyes held. Deidara was powerful, well respected and loved by many back home, whether or not he knew it was a mystery. But this woman had an arrogant look in her eyes. They looked as if she thought she deserved better than anyone else, that she was a superior being that was too good for the simple things in life. She liked to watch others squirm, Deidara hated to see innocents suffer. Deidara was no angel, that was true, but he wasn't heartless.

Not anymore anyway.

"Do you see what you have done boy? Because of you, these people will die." She told Deidara. "You mean, because of YOU and your stupidity in making Aradied such a tyrant, they are going to suffer un?" asked Deidara, defiance clear in his voice. A loud crack went through the air. Sasori blinked. What just happened? He looked at his blonde, seeing Deidara's head turned to the side as if he were looking at something. Deidara slowly turned his head forward, his eyes holding a shock Sasori had never seen in them. Sasori focused on Deidara's face and it all became clear.

There was a large red mark on his right cheek.

"How _dare_ you, you insignificant _child_? You disrespectful little _worm_?" Xela said, disgust in her voice as she raised her arm to strike Deidara once more. Deidara scowled at the woman before him, about to beat the shit out of her for slapping him. Before he could though, Sasori grabbed her by the throat, slamming her into the ground. "You fucking hag! You DARE to touch MY blonde EVER again and I swear, I will make you regret your very _existence_!" Xela stared at Sasori with wide eyes, never having been dealt with so roughly. His grip on her throat tightened, "Do you understand?" he growled, furious that someone had hurt his Dei-chan. He knew a slap like that wasn't much, but after what Deidara had been through, Sasori wanted the boy to be as safe as possible. He spoiled him too much, he knew, but frankly, he didn't give a damn. Xela glared defiantly at him, "Get off me you monster!"

Sasori could feel his patience grow thin. This bitch just didn't know when to quit, did she? He seriously just wanted to rip her throat out. He could feel his eyes shifting color as his blood boiled. He knew that his fangs were elongating, his scorpion tail appearing and moving threateningly behind him. Xela's eyes widened, fear seeping into them. Sasori chuckled malevolently at her fear, losing all control of his mind, letting it slip over to his murderous vampire side.

"It's been a while since I've said a threat with such…_feeling_ behind it." His tail inched dangerously to her throat, "Yes…quite a while indeed." His voice was becoming darker, his mind not his own. How he wanted to shed her blood, to watch it flow like a river. This blood lust was different than what he always felt to Deidara. It wasn't blood he wanted…it was death.

Sasori felt himself being yanked off of the woman and on to his feet. His tail moved instinctively, shooting at the person that had surprised him. Deidara's eyes dilated and the tail bounced off of a barrier. Sasori, still not of his own mind, scowled at him, turning back to the woman that was still on the ground, her eyes wide in fear. As the redheaded vampire was about to lunge at her again, the intoxicating smell of Deidara's blood reached his nose. Sasori pinned the younger boy to the ground, straddling him. He looked onto those amazing blue orbs for a split second before sinking his fangs deep into his neck, earning a gasp from Deidara.

Slowly, Sasori regained his senses. As much as he loved the taste of Deidara's blood, he hesitantly pulled away, his eyes becoming green once more. He ran his tongue over the wound, cleaning it, before pulling himself and Deidara to their feet. "Sorry. Lost sight of myself for a minute…" he muttered. Deidara smiled softly, "Actually, I liked watching you strangling her, but to stick to the script so to say, I had to make sure that the villagers don't try to put you under the guillotine un." he replied in a whisper. He got to his feet, "Do you see how she is? She's just as bad as Aradied!"

Xela slowly got to her feet, still shaken, and said, "Silence, insolent child." She said, trying to sound intimidating, "That demon almost KILLED me!" Emasik stepped forward, "Only because you struck the Hikari no Ko first!" The crowd agreed, "It's not Sasori-san's fault!" Light and Shadow ran over to them, annoyance on their faces, "You provoked him by hitting nii-san!" Xela blinked at the twins, "Dusk? Dawn?" "Incorrect." Said Light "We are Light and Shadow." Said Shadow.

"The goody, goody twins from Deidara's world." Said Dusk from his spot under the tree. Xela looked at Dusk and Dawn, frowning at them. "Of course. Aradied had mentioned how you had failed, absent mindedly of course. He wouldn't talk bad of you in public." Dawn glared at the red headed woman, "Well, forgive us for not being perfect _mother_." Dusk glared with more intensity, "At least Aradied had the decency not to say it in _public_." Xela rolled her eyes and said, "Failures, the both of you." And with that, she walked away.

"Well, that was pleasant." Said Deidara sarcastically. Dusk and Dawn looked at him in confusion. He laughed and said, "Wasn't it pleasant? I mean, it was just such a _joy_ to talk with her, wasn't it un?" That got the raven haired twins to crack a smile, "Oh yeah, sure was a _joy_." Said Dusk. Dawn giggled and said, "Always is with _mother dearest_." They both laughed, the first time Deidara had seen them show a positive emotion. "Heh, seeing you laugh brings out the similarities between you and the twins un." They blinked, looking at the blonde, staying silent.

Deidara turned to Emasik, "So, you really believe I'm some savior that is gonna liberate you from Aradied's tyranny?" "Not really. I think that fate has led the devil's servant from another world to show his true colors here. Fortunately, your true colors are not as bad as Aradied's, thus people think of you as their savior." Emasik was messing with his tail, his ears twitching as he spoke. Deidara thought it over for a moment. He shrugged it off and stretched.

Time to put the next move in action…

(A/n) OK! I'm done. XD. So…this could be considered a filler basically. I just needed to get in when Deidara was getting the villagers on his side.

Dei: Even though I'm happy to be back in the manga, Kabuto's an ass for interrupting my fight with old man Tsuchikage un! *pout*

Saso: *chuckle* Poor Dei.

Heh. Well, R&R. Flames to be used on the dude that decided to mess up my car. I mean come on, I w=go to check on my poor car and the bumper is cracked! T_T

BYE! XD.


	12. Chapter 12: The Trapped Rat

Hello Faithful Readers! What's up? Me? Nothing much. The holidays are among us! I'll most likely be making a nice Christmas one-shot!

Dei: Yay Christmas un!

Saso: Heh, Dei-chan's favorite holiday.

Dei: UN!

Heh. But until then, I should really update. Yup, time for Deidara to make his move! Speaking of which…

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thankies. On with the chap!

**Chapter 12: The Trapped Rat**

It was late into the night as Irosas made his way through the darkened halls of Zetsubou Castle. Something just didn't feel right to the arch angel. There was a chill in the air that he just couldn't shake off. He sighed and let his wings extend from his back. They were stiff from him keeping them hidden. Aradied always told him to relax, let loose, but Irosas couldn't. He needed to make sure his Ara was safe.

A strange thump reached his ears and he swirled around. He let his vision adjust to the surrounding darkness, seeing nothing but an empty hall. He turned back the other way and continued down the hall, headed for the main bedroom he shared with Aradied.

He tensed as muttering reached his ears. "Mukashi mukashi arutokoro ni." He swirled around once more, facing the empty hall. That had sounded like… "Aku-gyaku hidou no oukoku no." Irosas placed a hand at the sword at his waist. "Show yourself!" he exclaimed, feeling proud of himself for not letting the fear seep into his voice. Ignoring the silver haired man's order, the voice continued, "Chouten ni kun-rin suru wa. Yowai juuyon no Ouji-sama." "I said, SHOW YOURSELF!" chuckling rang through the air.

"Ken-ran gouka na choudo-hin. Kao no yuko nita meshi-tukai. Aiba no namae wa Josephine. Subete ga subete kanojo no mono." Irosas took a deep breath, "Show yourself Katsu Deidara." He ordered. There was more chuckling as blue flames ignited before the arch angel. When they faded, Deidara stood before Irosas, alone. "You're lover didn't come?" asked Irosas suspiciously. Deidara shrugged and said, "Okane ga tanrinaku natta nara. Gumin domo kara shibori tore. Watashi ni sakarau mono tachi wa. Shukusei site shimae." He looked Irosas in the eyes and said, "Saa, hizama-zuki nasai!"

Now, Irosas was an arch angel. Angels usually have plenty of patience. But Irosas was worried about Aradied and was getting annoyed that Deidara wasn't answering him. As he moved to unsheathe his blade, Deidara placed his hand on it. "Ah ah, I came to talk to you un." Irosas glared at him, "Then go on, speak Hikari no Ko." He said plainly.

Deidara chuckled, "I see that even though you are Sasori's opposite, you have just about the same amount of patience as him. Close to zero." He said as he turned away from the other man. "Well, you aren't that easy to be around Deidara." Hissed Irosas. Deidara laughed, "I guess I do tend to be a pain to those that have done me wrong un." Irosas ignored the impulse to just behead the warlock right there. He was an arch angel, and he wasn't going to let Deidara stain his reputation, no matter how tempting the offer was.

Deidara turned back to Irosas, a serious look replacing the mischievous attitude he had not ten seconds before. "Listen Irosas, I have nothing against you. Hell, if it wasn't that Aradied had laid a hand on the twins I wouldn't even bother un." Irosas blinked at the words as Deidara continued, "But now I have no choice. He hurt my siblings, I don't like that. He also took it way too far when you both tried to get me out of the way…" Deidara looked up at the ceiling, "But…then again…I can't just kill either of you un…" What? Irosas tightened his grip on his blade, not believing a word the blonde was saying.

Deidara sighed, "It's not even Aradied's fault any of this happened…he's just doing as he was programmed…" "What's it to you, Arms Dealer? You aren't even supposed to have emotions." Deidara flinched as if he'd been hit, his gaze dropping from the ceiling to his feet. It fell silent for a mere few minutes before Deidara said, "No…I'm not un…I'm supposed to be a hollow shell…only to do as the song says…" It was silent another moment, when Deidara looked up with determination.

"And that's what separates me from Aradied."

Irosas took a step back, not having expected that reply. He had expected Deidara to laugh, not to get so serious. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked the blonde. Deidara didn't break eye contact with Irosas, "I am supposed to be an empty shell. One without the ability to feel remorse, regret, or guilt. And I didn't used to un. But then I met Sasori. He changed my life completely. Because of him, I'm no longer an empty shell, no longer emotionless un. It was because of him that when Light and Shadow came, I was able to pity their innocence and protect them from Raito un. Because of him I was able to feel love…if I had never met Sasori, I wouldn't be who I am today. Because of him, I can feel pity, guilt…regret for the actions that I have done. And it should've been similar when you met Aradied."

Irosas tensed. What did Deidara mean? Deidara sighed, "Aradied's attitude should've changed when he met you, his lover un. But he's still such a selfish individual. I want to help you Irosas. If I let things flow, you will die. I don't want that. I want you and Aradied to be able to live without fear of the song, like I can with Sasori." "And why should I believe you?" "Because you know as well as I do that all you want is a peaceful life with Aradied."

Irosas froze. Why did Deidara always have to be right? He sighed and said, "Fine. Tell me what I have to do…"

~The next night~

Aradied sat in his study, looking through a spell book without interest. The people had been too quiet. Something wasn't right. Was Deidara making his move? He closed the book and paced the room. He had played all the actions he figured Deidara would take in his head over and over again. The blonde wasn't stupid, but neither was he. He had taken the necessary precautions incase Deidara actually thought he could waltz right into his castle.

He glanced at the door as Irosas came in. "Iro…did you see anything unusual in the town?" he asked. Irosas shook his head, "Nothing Ara." He said as he made his way over to the raven. Aradied sighed, "I'm sorry for wasting your time with such trivial matters Iro. I just don't know who I can trust anymore…You're the only one I can always count on." Irosas smiled at Aradied, "I know Ara. You know I don't mind. I'm just as worried as you are. Things are too quiet." The silver hair wrapped his arms around his lover, burying his face into his chest. Aradied chuckled, "Leave it to you to know exactly what I'm thinking." He said while putting his arms around Irosas' waist.

A tremor shook the castle.

Aradied and Irosas pulled away, both moving to the window to see just what was going on. Aradied tsked as he saw that the citizens were trying to blow their way through the front gates. Aradied turned to the door.

"GUARDS!" Two soldiers saluted him, "Yes my lord!" "Round up the soldiers and handle the problem outside! Now!" "SIR!" the soldiers went off as ordered. Aradied glanced at Irosas and went off to his chamber.

Irosas sighed. He watched as the group of soldiers were taken down one by one. The people weren't the only ones that the men had to handle, he thought as a flash of red hair zipped through them, slicing down his enemies without any difficulty. Sasori, sword in each hand, went through them as if he were cutting through water. As he watched, he wished that he could kill as willingly for his own lover. After all, Sasori was only here to back up his blonde. In that sense he had to admit, vampires were more fortunate that arch angels. There was always something that made Irosas hesitate in killing someone. Sasori on the other hand cut down anyone that stood in the way of what he, or in this case Deidara, wanted.

Sasori looked up and made eye contact with Irosas, his face and the red armor that no doubt Emasik had lent to him stained with the blood of the men he had cut down. As they locked eyes, Irosas couldn't help but see the worry Sasori held in his eyes. Even though it was highly unlikely, Sasori still feared that the plan would fail and Deidara would get hurt. Irosas saw that the people were making their way pass the guards and to the front doors. He turned and left the room, heading straight for where he knew Aradied was. He walked in to see Aradied standing at the desk in the back of the room. Irosas could see that Aradied had finally run out of ideas. He sighed and started to change.

When Aradied finally realized that he wasn't alone, he turned to see that Irosas had changed into one of his outfits. "Iro, what the hell are you doing?" he asked. Irosas looked up at him as he finished buttoning up the shirt, "Isn't it obvious Ara? I'm saving your life." Aradied walked over to him, "Saving my life?" "Kimi wa Ouji, boku wa mesi-tsukai." Replied the arch angel. Aradied's eyes widened as realization hit him, "You are NOT taking my place Iro!" he exclaimed. Irosas sighed. He had figured Aradied would react this way. "You have no say in the matter Aradied." He said before placing his lips on the raven's. After a minute, Aradied pulled away, only to see a strange sight before him.

He was looking at himself.

"Irosas, no you can't!" he said, his voice not his own. Irosas smiled at him, "Don't worry about me Ara. I'll be fine." "I won't let you. I'll tell them you're not me." "hey won't believe you. They'll think you're me trying to save you. I thought this through Ara. By switching our appearances I made it that you can't stop me." Irosas placed a hand on Aradied's shoulder, "Now go. Before I throw you out of here." Aradied looked at him. "Iro…please..don't…" he begged. Irosas opened his mouth to say something when an explosion rang through the air. Irosas shoved Aradied into the closet, locking him in. The door to the room slammed open.

"Tsuini ouyku wa kakomare te. Kashin tachi mo nige-dasita." Deidara walked into the room and glanced around. His eyes fell on Irosas. Irosas took a step forward, looking the blonde in the eyes. "Kawai ku Karen na Ouji-sama, tuini torae-rareta." Irosas glared at him, trying to take on the role of the defiant prince. He took a step forward as Emasik walked in. He looked at the cat and said, "Kono burei-mono!"

Deidara blinked at him for a moment before laughing darkly. "Of course. I'm the disrespectful one un…" he said. Emasik grabbed him by the hair, "Come on Aku no Musuko!" he said as he dragged the _raven_ away. Deidara sighed. He looked around the room as Sasori came in, "You sure about this?" he asked. Deidara nodded, "I have to do this. It's the only way un." Sasori nodded and turned back to the door. When he reached it, he turned back to Deidara, "You coming?" he asked. "…Yeah…" Deidara followed, stopping and looking back with a blank look, "I hope you realize what you've done…" he whispered as he snapped his fingers and left…

Aradied was screaming at the top of his lungs as they dragged Irosas away. "DAMN YOU TO HELL DEIDARA! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM! DAMNIT!" he punched the door one more time before dropping to his knees. He had tried burning the door, freezing it, breaking it. Nothing was working. Irosas had thought this through. "Iro…" he looked through the keyhole, wishing that he could help the other. He saw Deidara turn and meet his gaze. "Curse you Arms Dealer." He growled. His reply was nothing Aradied expected, "I hope you realize what you've done…" And with that the blonde snapped his fingers and exited the room.

Aradied growled. Who did that blonde think he was? He banged on the door again and it swung open causing him to fall flat on his face. He quickly got to his feet and looked around. What just happened? "What am I doing? I don't have time for this!" he said as he sprinted for the door and out to the hall. The only problem was that everything had fallen silent already. He looked down the hall and saw darkness. But…it hadn't been night when they had come…He ran down the hall and saw that it looked as if a tornado had hit the entire castle, but not a sign of life in sight. He got to the main entrance and threw the doors open.

Nothing.

There was no one anywhere near the castle.

He could hear his heart in his ears as he ran towards the town. As he neared, he could hear music. Soon he could see lights and how crowded the square was. They were celebrating. He walked into the square, looking to see if he would see Deidara. As he searched, a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Irosas!" Aradied turned to scowl at the person to see Nadih. "You…" he muttered. Nadih had a huge grin on his face as he took a drink from the alcoholic beverage in his hand. "Hey Irosas! What's up? Well, I guess you're all pissed and bummed bout Aradied right?" said the red headed man with slurred words. "You're drunk…" stated Aradied in disgust. Nadih didn't seem to have heard him as he continued to speak, "Well, it's his own fault! Aradied was a tyrant! And his execution tomorrow afternoon will be all the more justified because of his misdeeds!"

Aradied felt as if he had been slapped in the face. It was all his fault. All this was his fault…if he had only listened to Irosas before..when he had told him not to go to the other world…He felt his shoulder slump. "Hey, don't feel so down. You warned him. It's not your fault the idiot's gonna die, right?" Aradied wanted the ground to just swallow him right there. What could he do? He couldn't just let Irosas die…"Where's the Hikari no Ko?" he asked in a whisper. Fortunately, Nadih heard him, "Probably over at Reficul's place! You know where that is right?" and Nadih went off to buy another drink..

~At Reficul's House~

"Nii-san, you should go outside and enjoy the celebration!" said Light. Deidara shook his head, looking at the screen of Reficul's computer. Light looked at her older brother in confusion. "What's wrong? You did it! You captured the Aku no Musuko! You should feel excited." "No…I don't. I don't like taking the lives of the innocent un." Deidara stood from his seat, "Light, go with Shadow and enjoy the festival. I need to be alone un." Light nodded and skipped off in search of her twin.

Deidara sighed, "I know you're there." He said, not looking up from the desk. Aradied scowled and walked into the room. "Arms Dealer." He growled. Deidara turned, an emotionless mask on his face, "Aradied." He said in monotone. Aradied did what he had felt like doing to someone since Irosas had locked him in the closet. He punched the person in front of him in the face.

Deidara staggered back a bit, but made no noise. He didn't even seem to have registered the pain from the blow as he regained his composure and looked at Aradied. "Better?" he asked. This seemed to deflate Aradied's ego a bit. He just nodded and said, "Yeah…wait." He narrowed his eyes at the blonde, "How did you know it was me? Do you mean to tell me that you KNOW that Irosas is the one that you captured!" Aradied grabbed Deidara by the collar and looked him in the eyes, "You know I'm not Irosas, even though he used his powers to switch our appearances! So why did you take HIM?"

Deidara looked at Aradied blankly, "Because he wanted it this way un." Aradied froze. "Wanted…it..this way?" he asked. Deidara pulled away from his alternate with a nod, "He wanted your safety, and the only way to do that was by someone taking your place. Now, Sasori is most likely looking for me un. I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow." Deidara walked out, leaving Aradied to his own, depressive thoughts…

~The next afternoon~

Aradied walked through the crowd, shoving people to the side as he searched for where they were bringing his beloved to the square. He still looked exactly like Irosas and it frustrated him. He had one last shot at saving Irosas…or at least that was what he kept telling himself. He had to try damnit! Irosas was too good to die this way! And for of Aradied's faults too! It just made Aradied want to scream at the top of his lungs. And if that would help he would. Unfortunately, it would do nothing to help his lover.

He continued to look for any sign of Irosas, his eyes falling on Deidara in a coffee shop. The blonde was drinking his beverage calmly, as if he hadn't just sentenced an innocent man to his death. Aradied ground his teeth and made his way over to the warlock. When a person blocked his path, he merely used his powers to splash water in their face and continued, hearing the man swear at him…well, at Irosas. He stormed into the shop, stopping in front of Deidara, about to yell his brains out…

But he noticed the look in the blonde's eyes and the words faded. Deidara looked horrible. He had dark circles under his eyes and was pale. "What happened to you?" asked Aradied. Deidara glanced at him, "Nothing." He muttered. "That's bullshit." Stated Aradied, "You seemed fine last night and now you're all pale." "Stress on top of the fact that I need a drink un." explained Deidara. Aradied raised a brow at him, "Stress? From WHAT?"

Deidara turned to look the Sorcerer in the eyes, "Don't act like my life is perfect Aradied. You're not the only one that has things to deal with!" "Oh, right, being the savior of these people is so troublesome!" "THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M WORRIED ABOUT UN!" Aradied blinked. What? Deidara ran a hand through his long golden locks with a frustrated sigh, "I'm the Arms Dealer. I shouldn't be here un. I should be back home dealing with the issues I have there." "What issues? The holiday rush?" "Don't act like you know what I do." "I saw plenty of it. You don't do much." Deidara stood from his seat, "I'll have you know that the councilmen were to come over to check on me only four days after you came along un. In other words, tomorrow they will be in my shop expecting me to show how loyal I am to Lucifer, and how much I've progressed in controlling my powers un. They aren't that patient. If I'm not there, they'll finally have the excuse to take back the life Lucifer has given to me. Now, I have always passed their little exam without any problems, and even this year, when things would be completely different now that I have Sasori-no-danna, I was confident that they would be satisfied with my progress with my powers due to the fact that I now have emotions."

Deidara narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him, "Unfortunately, YOU had to come along and make things complicated un. Instead of preparing everything at home for the councilmen, I find myself here, trying to help YOU and your lover." "Help? HELP? YOU AREN'T HELPING!" exclaimed Aradied, "HE'S GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF THIS!" Deidara shook his head, "You act like I don't have everything planned out Aradied. Even though you've done nothing but piss me off and try to kill me since I found out of your existence, I am helping you."

The crowd outside cheered and Deidara turned to the door. "Oh look, it's almost three. If you really think I'm not helping, then why not come outside and say good-bye to your lover un?" With that Deidara left the shop, leaving a very distraught Aradied to walk out alone. He looked up at the stage that had been set up, not being able to see properly. He made his way through the crowd, wanting to try and stop this.

"Does the Aku no Musuko have any last words?" Aradied heard Emasik ask. He heard his own voice speak next. "Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa." The crowd laughed as Aradied pushed past the last person blocking his vision. "Well, good-bye Ouji-sama." Said Emasik as he pulled the switch for the guillotine. All was silent as a pain filled cry rang through the air.

"_**IROSAS!"**_

(A/n) R&R! Flames to be used on bullies!


	13. Chapter 13: Forgiveness

Dei: And that is why we are no longer allowed in the Kmart down the street un.

…WOW…*bursts into laughter* Best. Story. Ever! XD.

Saso: So, now if we want something from there we gotta send you.

Eh, ok. But seriously, what possessed you to-

Dei: It's Danna. He's sexy. What do you EXPECT me to do?

….true. Anywho, disclaimer please?

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un.

Thanks. So my lovely readers, how's life? Mine is good at the moment. As you can see, just here updating one of my fics. XD.

**Chapter 13: Regret**

Aradied fell to his knees, his eyes screwed shut, his breathing ragged as his mind went blank. Irosas, his Irosas, had just been executed in his place. He was alone now. No one by his side. Dusk and Dawn wouldn't dare to come to him now. They were too angry at him for his stupidity. Oruknak had betrayed him. His soldiers wouldn't want to defend him anymore.

He had no one.

And it was all his own fault.

The sounds of his own sobs reached his ears. What would he do? What now? What was the point? Irosas was his only link to reality most of the time. Now…

He looked up as someone stepped before him, looking into Deidara's sapphire eyes. Broken, Aradied just stared up at him, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Deidara stared down at him with grim eyes silently. Neither said a word, one being too broken to think straight, while the other was letting his plan unfold. Aradied's tears fell harder, another sob breaking from his throat as the pain of loss hit him once more. Deidara looked down at him sadly, thinking of how horrible it must be. But…Aradied needed to learn a lesson.

Aradied continued to sob, not realizing that the two were no longer in the village until he felt water on his hands. He looked up, seeing through his raven locks that he was now on his hands and knees in front of an ocean. He looked to his side, seeing an old church and a dock. "This is…this is where…" he muttered, his heart aching even more as the memories hit him, "This is where I first met Irosas…" "Yeah…I know. I did my research un." stated Deidara. Aradied slowly got to his feet, looking out at the ocean sadly.

"_In a small little port of a small little town, is a lad that stands idly by. Looking out at the sea that holds his memories, a story that he cannot tell._" Aradied's eyes widened and he turned to Deidara. The blonde was staring out at the water as well, deep in thought as he continued to sing, _"__**Let's write a message and put it in a bottle and toss it out to the sea. If it doesn't break than surely, a wish will come true you shall see.**__"_ Aradied thought back to when he had first heard those words…

~Flashback~ 

"Hello there." Aradied turned and raised a raven brow at the man that had dared to speak to the Prince. He saw someone about his age, with messy silver hair that fell into his green eyes. "You are…Aradied, the Prince of the kingdom." He said in a sweet voice, his smile bright. Aradied blinked at him, "Indeed I am. And you are one with courage to speak to me directly." He said coldly. The silver haired lad chuckled, "Forgive me my Lord, but I am not used to seeing one of such high stature. I'm not accustomed to manners."

Aradied shrugged, "I can see that you are not. No matter. I could use the company anyway." The lad smiled, "It would be an honor sir. In case you are wondering, I am Irosas." Aradied smirked, "Well Irosas, maybe you can find a way to entertain me? I have been quite bored."

Irosas thought a moment. "Hmm…well, is there anything you desire? I mean, there's a legend here in this town." Aradied cocked his head to the side, "A legend?" "Yes. About wishes in a bottle." "Wishes?" "Heh. Let's write a message and put it in a bottle and toss it out to the sea. If it doesn't break, then surely a wish will come true. You will see."

Aradied looked Irosas in the eyes, doubt flickering in his eyes. Irosas merely smiled softly at him. "You really expect me to believe that a wish will come true by those standards?" asked the prince in a bored tone. Irosas chuckled, "I promise you it will Aradied."

The raven haired prince thought it over a minute. "Ah, why not. It's not like I have better things to do anyway."

And so Irosas pulled out an empty glass bottle and two pieces of paper… "Wait, why were you prepared for this?" asked Aradied with suspicion. Irosas chuckled, "I was actually coming down here to do this. I wanted to try it myself." He explained. Aradied laughed, "Sorry, I'm not used to being around people of your stature…" "It's understood Aradied. You are the Ouji-sama. You aren't expected to know things like this…" Aradied stared at the lad before him. He should be annoyed that Irosas called him by his first name. It wasn't tradition.

But…this lad…Aradied smiled as Irosas handed him a pen, "Make a good wish Aradied." He told the raven. Aradied took the pen and paper, and hummed. He thought until he knew what he wanted.

_Hopefully, I can have someone like Irosas by my side always…yes; I wish to always have someone like Irosas with me for eternity…_ He rolled the paper up, seeing that Irosas was doing the same, and handed it to the silver hair. Irosas smiled as he put both papers into the bottle, covering it securely. "Would you like to throw it, or should I?" he asked. Aradied laughed, "I'll throw it then." He said as he took the bottle.

He looked out at the sea for a moment, wondering if such a silly legend could be true, before tossing the bottle as far as he could. He watched it hit the water and bounce back up to float at the surface. The two watched in silence, both feeling content with the other's presence…

~Reality~

Aradied felt his tears slip down his face. "_Floating away is a little glass bottle that holds the wishes of two young lads. They watch as it goes over the horizon, without a sound to be heard._" He heard Deidara continue. He felt a hole in his heart as he stood from the sand. "_You always did those things for me, even when they were so troublesome. I realize that I have been so selfish and hurt you for far too long._" Aradied let the words sink in. Selfish…he had been extremely selfish…

"_You were the only one that would listen to my heart, and now you're no longer here. The sea will express my gratitude; it will show you my only wish._" Aradied took a step into the tide, letting the water soothe him. He looked out at the ocean, the bright sun shining off of the waves. "_Floating away is a little glass wish that holds the regrets of a certain man that has seen the error of his ways, but now it is too late to repent._" Aradied remained quiet. No…he couldn't repent. Irosas….Iro was gone… "_Floating away is a little glass bottle that holds the wishes of two young lads. They watch as it goes over the horizon, without a sound to be heard._"

Aradied laughed sadly as he thought of that day…he had felt so confident when Irosas was around… "_Floating away is a little glass wish that holds the one wish of a certain man, "If I spend my life with only one person…" _Aradied sighed, "If I spend my life with only one person…I wish it to be with you…" he turned to Deidara, "But how could you have known?" he asked. Deidara pulled a bottle from his pocket. Inside were two pieces of rolled up, water logged paper. "I read it un. It's a nice wish Aradied…you just forgot it along the way."

Aradied looked at Deidara odd, "What way? I don't remember a way…" Deidara smiled as he looked up at the blue sky, "The way you chose. Not the song, you." Aradied looked down at the water flowing over his feet, "I don't think I have ever chosen my own way…" Deidara chuckled, "I didn't think so at one time either…I hated my song, but at one time in my life I felt like it made every decision for me…but that's not true. You're song made the decision to be the Aku no Musuko, but you made the decision to become attached to Irosas un." Deidara let his eyes slip shut, "You made the decision to try to make your life better. And now you have a new decision to make un."

Aradied looked at the blonde in question. "And what would that choice be? What can I possibly want to decide at this point Deidara?" "Well, do you want to continue following the song, or…do you want a second chance?" Aradied's eyes widened, "A second chance? That's impossible…" he said as he averted his gaze sadly. Deidara chuckled, "If I got one…why can't you?" "It was different for you…you had help in getting that second chance…and you didn't lose the one you love…" Deidara's eyes snapped open, "Answer the question and you will see how different we actually are Katsu Aradied." He said in a smooth, dark voice. Aradied blinked, "How _do_ you make your voice like that?" he asked. Deidara rolled his eyes, "Just answer the question Aradied." He said in his casual voice.

Aradied looked out at the horizon, watching the sun set. He sighed, "Yes, I want a second chance Katsu Deidara…" "Well, if you were to get that second chance, what would you do differently un?" "I…after seeing what the villagers think of me…I would…I would be how Irosas always wanted me to be…" _You should be kind Ara. It would make life better._ His voice…how Aradied wished to here that voice…

"Would you still let Xela control your song?" "asked Deidara, staring at Aradied intently. "No. She would play no part in it." "And Otiar?" "My father…how is he?" "He seemed…tired, the last I saw him…" "Having to deal with mother, it's no question why." The two teens laughed at that statement before settling into a tranquil silence, the only sound being the waves. Deidara smirked; at least Aradied seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"Well, I guess it's time for your second chance, Ouji-sama." He said. Before Aradied could question the blonde's words, a swirl of blue flames engulfed them both, the heat causing Aradied to shield his eyes…

When he opened them he sat in his throne in an empty room. "What?" he looked around, noticing that the castle no longer seemed as if war had struck. He blinked, wondering what the hell had happened. "Everything is…" he got to his feet, stepping away from the throne to the middle of the room, looking at everything with a confused look.

"Ara, we've found where the Hikari no Ko is hiding." Aradied froze and turned in the direction the voice had come from. Irosas walked in, looking at a map. "So do you still want to go after him or-" The raven didn't let the arch angel finish his sentence. He dashed over to him. He yanked the map out of the other's hands and smashed their lips together, slipping a hand around the other's waist and pulling him close. Aradied laughed after he pulled away, "Iro. My Irosas!" he said as he tightened his grip on the silver hair.

"Well, yea, I am yours Ara…" Irosas said with a worried glance at his lover. Aradied looked deep into Irosas' green eyes, a wide smile spread across his face before he nuzzled into Irosas' neck, "I love you Iro, you know that don't you?" he said with a content sigh. Irosas blinked down at the raven, not understanding what was with the sudden show of affection, but smiled, "I know hat Aradied. I love you too."

"Heh, isn't this a pretty picture?"

Irosas pulled Aradied behind him, glaring at the blonde that had suddenly appeared in Aradied's throne. Deidara chuckled, "Calm down Irosas. I'm not here to pick a fight un." Sasori appeared next to the blonde, placing a hand on his shoulders, "And I'm sure that Aradied doesn't want to lose you again." Stated the red head. Irosas blinked at them in confusion, about to retort, but Aradied laughed and walked up to the blonde.

"You gave me a second chance…why? I haven't exactly been the nicest person to you…" he asked. Deidara smirked, "Like I said before, I got a second chance, why shouldn't you un?" Aradied laughed in disbelief, "The Hikari no Ko…forgive me Deidara. Had I known the outcome of my actions…I would've never bothered you…" Deidara shrugged as he got to his feet, "That is in the past. You and he have gone through enough." Deidara stretched as he started to make his way to the exit. He opened the door, "LIGHT! SHADOW! TIME TO GO HOME UN!" The blonde haired twins dropped down from a tree in front of the doors and ran to Deidara, "Ok nii-san!" they said simultaneously. Sasori walked over to where the three were taking Deidara's hand in his own.

Sasori looked at Irosas, "Oi, Angel…you stick to that Sorcerer and you'll see the difference…" He turned and looked into Deidara's sapphire eyes, "You'll see how life can be when the song is broken…" Irosas blinked, his brow furred in confusion, as he clung to Aradied's arm. Deidara smiled as his eyes dilated, a portal forming in the entrance. Light and Shadow giggled and turned to look at Dusk and Dawn as they walked into the room, both looking unsure. "You two try to take our advice!" said Light. Shadow smirked, "Remember, he's your brother, and he needs help too!" The blonde twins looked at Deidara, "And when you help him, he'll always help you." They said before dashing through the portal.

Aradied turned to his siblings. "Dusk…Dawn…" the feeling of loneliness swept over him as he thought. He had caused them to be so distant with him…he turned to look at Deidara as he chuckled at the way his siblings had left and frowned. Maybe he could learn a thing or two from the blonde warlock…

He saw Deidara and Sasori start to leave. "Arms Dealer!" Deidara turned to him. "…thank you…thank you for a second chance…" Deidara smirked, "I told you didn't I?" he chuckled, "I told you I was helping you un. Now, don't make me come back and fix your mistakes again Aradied. I have problems of my own." That statement made Aradied smirk in superiority, "If it's about those Councilmen, take a page from my book Deidara. You shouldn't have to fear them taking the life that they did not give you. Lucifer shouldn't fear them. _He_ is in charge. Not them." Deidara frowned, thinking it over a minute before he turned to the portal.

"See ya…Aku no Musuko." He said with a sly voice. Aradied laughed, "Farewell, Ni-banme Arisu." Deidara's smirk widened at the words as he and Sasori stepped through the portal and vanished.

It was silent for a moment.

Then Irosas decided to speak, "Ara…I'm confused. You just…you just let the Hikari no Ko walk out…" Aradied turned to him with a small smile, "It's quite a story Iro…but…let's just say, I've learned my lesson…Dusk, Dawn."

The raven haired twins jumped at the mention of their names. Aradied chuckled, but frowned, his eyes filled with remorse. "Forgive me…" He saw their eyes widen in shock. It was to be expected. Aradied never, ever, asked for forgiveness. Dawn and Dusk glanced at each other before turning back to their brother with identical smiles, "You're forgiven nii-san." They said as they hugged him. Aradied laughed. "I really am sorry…I should've never been so cold towards you…" "Now don't you start being all mushy with us Aradied!" exclaimed Dawn with a pout. Dusk Stuck his tongue out at him, "That's not how you are!"

Aradied chuckled, "You're right. Besides, there's work to be done." He said as he stood. Irosas looked at him. Something was different… Aradied turned to him, "Come. We have somewhere we need to go." Irosas nodded, heading over to him, "Where to Ara?" "To visit my father…"…

~Meanwhile~

Deidara sighed as he walked into the Devil's Arms. He looked at the clock and frowned. He barely had ten minutes…he looked around the shop. At least Lucifer and Hidan had kept it neat…

"Ah, you're back." Deidara turned to Lucifer and nodded, his face blank. Lucifer walked over to them, "They'll be here soon my boy…" "I know." "What will you do?" Deidara thought and sighed. "Let them come. I'm not afraid un."

"You should be Katsu Deidara."

In a swirl of light, a group of people appeared in the room. They seemed high class, all wearing sophisticated outfits. They all looked at Deidara with superior eyes, observing his every move. Deidara stared back, his eyes holding a defiant look to them as Sasori went to stand beside him. Deidara had told him about the councilmen, and Sasori thought that the councilmen could rot in hell. Why couldn't they just leave the blonde alone?

One of the councilmen, an older looking man with dark brown hair slicked back, walked over to Deidara, "Well, Arms Dealer, what have you to tell us this year?"

Deidara saw the glares, the pure hatred these people felt towards him. They thought it horrid of Lucifer to give such an evil child his life back. They thought that ,since Deidara had no emotions, he would turn on Lucifer and kill him the first chance he got.

They were wrong.

Thinking back to what Aradied said, Deidara smirked, "What have I got to tell you? Well, I have my emotions un. I fell in love. I found out about siblings I didn't even know I had. I killed my father…all in a year…so much has happened but I still remain loyal to Luci. And there's something I've realized…" He turned to Sasori, "I'm my own person now…and it's all thanks to Luci and Danna…I'm no longer just the Second Alice…heh. I truly am the Arms Dealer, The Azure Warlock…and the explosive artist. Would you like a demonstration of my art?" He turned to the councilmen with a cruel smirk.

They stared at him with wide eyes, appalled by what the blonde had said. "Lucifer! Control your pet!" they said. Sasori scowled, "Pet? PET? You think Deidara is Lucifer's _Pet_?" Simultaneously, Lucifer said, "Despicable! He is nothing of the sort!" Deidara chuckled, the councilmen said the wrong thing. Though, the blonde had known of those thoughts for quite a while.

Looking at the blonde, the first councilmen frowned. "Either way, what makes you think you are worthy of forgiveness boy?" Deidara shut his eyes, thinking back to when Irosas had trapped him in his own sorrow and regret. It seemed like so long ago… "I don't need what I have already received." The room looked at him oddly. Deidara smiled and started to sing. "_When I awoke I found myself alone, in a room that seemed to be painted ink black. I couldn't hear or see any single thing, one person shivering alone in that. Eventually I see the ceiling. It was easy to see a very large spring in it. Suddenly, I hear a strange sound. I know the body this ghastly voice seemed to fit._" Sasori thought a moment, not understanding what Deidara was referring to.

Deidara's voice changed into Raito's as he continued, "_**The boy's sins have now left him for dead, and have separated you eternally. Your freedom has forever left this room.**__ It said."_ Deidara laughed as a gust of wind went around the room. "_Making me relive the days of my past, naturally repeating the sin over and over. Realizing why my life had come to an end, having to go back to the last days of my last summer." _Red shackles appeared on Deidara's wrist. "_Both my wrist are encased in shackles the color red, is it that a person is spilling much innocent blood?" _ Blue shackles appeared around his ankles, "_Both my ankles are incased in shackles the color blue, surely someone's falling tears are beginning to flood."_

Holding a hand up, Deidara reached for Sasori, "_"Ru ri ra, ru ri ra" were the words I heard of the song. Feels like I have waited for this person for so long._" Sasori blinked at him before a smile graced his lips. Deidara chuckled, "_It's funny how much time seems to go by as I await the ever changing spring. I suddenly hear a wondrous sound; a healing voice is starting to sing._" Lucifer looked at the blonde, suddenly realizing where this song had come from. He hadn't realized how much finally gaining his emotions had affected Deidara…

"_One day I take notice that the song seems to have an actual meaning. I have now made it my lullaby; I smile as I use some new words to sing._" Lucifer looked over at the councilmen, said men looking at Deidara with a new light. He turned back to Deidara. Deidara glanced at Light and Shadow, "_I suddenly see off in the distance, a northern light shinning ever so brightly. Surely, it's plain to see, you are sending a message to me._"

The twins giggled making Deidara smile. "_The surroundings of the spring say in a voice that was so sweet, "It is not that your sins are not easy to take back." But the water then spoke, and the evil said to me, __**We will try to change that one annoying fact.**_" Deidara's smile widened as the red shackles shattered flashing like lightning, "_The red shackles fall from my wrist and I hear someone say to me, "Today is the day that I do things in my own way."" _The blue shackles shattered as well, the fragments turning into the blue flames that had become the icon of the blonde. "_The blue shackles slip away and someone speaks anew, "Today is now my new Birthday."_"

He walked over to Sasori, "_The room is suddenly painted a beautiful pure white. I learned how to live anew, with you by my side._" Sasori placed a hand on Deidara's shoulder with a smile. "Haha! Nii-san realized that forgiveness is only necessary from those that are important to you!" said the twins. Deidara turned to the councilmen, "Also, it's like someone told me…Lucifer is in charge. Not you. He gave me my life, only he can take it away un."

The councilmen stared at the blonde expectantly. They looked at Lucifer, wondering what the king of hell was thinking of. Lucifer himself was thinking of what his young warlock had said. "He's right…" muttered Lucifer, the whites of his eyes turning completely black. The council turned to him in question. Once Lucifer's gaze was met, the room fell into an unholy silence. An eerie chill went through the air, almost as if the atmosphere itself was becoming hostile.

Fear struck all hearts in the room, with the exception of Deidara. He had felt this before, years ago, when he was still a kid. The power that Lucifer held. The councilmen had been right about one thing, around Deidara, Lucifer had grown a soft side. He treated the blonde as his own son, the son he never had. In doing so, even Lucifer himself had forgotten how cold and heartless he had once been. He had let his power fade, but no. He couldn't let the fear he had once struck into the hearts of others slip.

"What gives you the right to tell me, _ME_, the ruler of the underworld itself, the dark angel of death and despair, who and who I cannot give life to? You are nothing but mere worms in my garden!" Lucifer said as he took a step forward. He extended his ink black wings making him look even more intimidating. The lights flickered off and a dark red glow filled the room. The twins ran and hid behind Deidara, searching for the protection of their older brother. Sasori felt his blood running cold, and as a vampire that wasn't a good thing. A dizzy feeling swept over the red headed vampire, his legs weakening. Deidara glanced at him, immediately understanding the predicament.

"Luci…" whispered the blonde. Lucifer glanced at Deidara, black meeting blue, and an unspoken conversation passed. Deidara's eyes dilated and a silver dagger appeared in his hand. He quickly brought the dagger to his wrist and sliced it deeply, hissing in pain. Sasori's vampire side flipped out. He grabbed Deidara roughly and pressed the blonde against his body before sinking his fangs deep into his neck. Deidara gasped and moaned, clutching at Sasori's shoulders. Light clung to Shadow, anxiety running through her. Shadow held his sister close, staring seriously at Lucifer as the councilmen glanced from the fallen angel to the Azure Warlock, sweat forming on their brows.

"So, will you leave Deidara alone? Or will I have to remind you who you're talking to?" stated Lucifer, his voice smooth and dark in a way that Deidara hadn't heard since he was a child. The councilmen gulped and bowed in respect. "N-no. Forgive us Lucifer…we meant no disrespect. We shall take our leave…"

And with that they vanished.

As if flipping a switch, Lucifer's eyes returned to normal, his wings folding neatly into his back. The chill in the air dissipated and the glow faded. Light and Shadow let out twin breaths of relief as the lights came back on. Lucifer laughed, "You two need to trust in me more. I am too attached to you and your brother to harm you." Light and Shadow laughed nervously, "Forgive us Lucifer-sama." Said Light. "We should trust you." Finished Shadow.

Running a hand through Sasori's crimson locks, Deidara felt his fangs elongating. "Danna…" he whispered, catching the other's attention, "You're not the only one that needs a drink…" Sasori pulled away from his blonde's neck, looking deep into his now blood red eyes. The red headed vampire smirked, "Then drink your fill Dei." He said as he kissed the blonde. Deidara moaned at the taste of his own blood on Sasori's lips. He pulled away and started to lick at Sasori's neck, making the other chuckle. Sasori wrapped his arms around the blonde, picking him up and carrying him out of the room.

Lucifer and the twins smiled.

At least things were going to get back to normal…

(A/n) All done!

Saso: Heh. Deidei's blood~…

Dei: *blush*

Haha! Gotta love vampire SasoDei, eh?

R&R! Flames to be used on the disrespectful councilmen!


	14. Chapter 14: Back to Normal

The last Chap…

Dei: But you're gonna make another segment.

True that.

Saso: You enjoy Weapons don't you?

I just have a lot I can do with it. Heh. Dei?  
Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thanks! On with the chap! Oh, and Happy birthday Deidei!

Dei: Un?

Saso: *pulls him close*heh. My Dei.

Dei: *smiles*

**Chapter 14: Back to Normal**

Deidara yawned as he walked up to the Devil's Arms. The holiday rush was finally over, thank kami, and now he knew things would settle down. He heard a crash and sighed. "Hidan, what did you knock over now?" he asked as he stepped into his shop. The albino groaned in pain from under a pile of weapons. Deidara chuckled, "I've told you time and time again, don't touch the shelves un."

Hidan groaned again as the blonde warlock waved his hand. The weapons replaced themselves on the shelves and wall. "That's the reward for ignorance." Said Deidara. With a growl, Hidan got to his feet, "I didn't touch nothing." He told the warlock. Deidara smirked, "Ah, I see." He turned to the door to see Light and Shadow giggling as they watched. He chuckled at his younger siblings as he walked calmly to the register. His eyes dilated, making the electronic doors unlock and the blood Hidan had spilt on the floor vanish.

It always felt good to be at his register.

Hidan sat on the floor by the counter, "You know…our lives have gone through quite a lot these past few months…" Deidara nodded, "Yup. But life is better thanks to those changes." The albino chuckled…and then a water balloon hit the back of his head. He turned and growled, "YOU DAMN BRATS!" he exclaimed as he ran after the giggling twins.

With a chuckle, Deidara sat down. An unfinished sword appeared before him on the counter as he waited for the early risers to make it to his shop.

After a few moments of silence, Deidara heard footsteps. He smiled as he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist and leaned back into the embrace. "Morning Deidei." Whispered Sasori as he kissed the blonde's cheek. "Morning Danna." Replied the warlock with a smile. How he loved being held by his danna, it made him feel so safe, so loved. "I heard Hidan yelling. The twins having some fun?" asked the red headed vampire. Deidara nodded, "You know it's their favorite pass time. Torture Hidan, I can see it becoming a popular sport."

Sasori chuckled at the statement as the front doors opened to let in the first customer of the day…

~In an alternate reality~

A smile graced the lips of a certain silver haired man as he watched his lover. So much had changed in the past few days, yet Irosas still didn't understand it. It was so strange; Aradied was trying to win over the affections of the people. The day after the Hikari no Ko had left the raven had gone to the square and apologized to everyone, begging for forgiveness. It shocked almost everyone that heard. Aradied never asked for forgiveness, for he was never wrong in his eyes.

Yet there he was, trying to win them over. Looking to the side, Irosas saw Reficul, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Knowing the man, he was most likely thinking that Aradied was trying some new way of tricking everyone. Irosas sighed. It was amazing how much changed in the past few days. He chuckled as he watched some kids jump on Aradied. The raven fell to the ground with a grunt but ended up laughing himself. He had promised to bring the children of the village some toys, which he had. And now the children had forgotten about anything they had heard about the prince.

"Ouji-sama! Play with us!" said a small girl. Aradied sat up, "All right. What should I play then?" It was like looking at an entirely different person. Aradied usually stayed away from children. The surrounding adults laughed along with the children, seeing the prince in a new light. Nadih walked up to Irosas. "I've never seen Ouji-sama so generous…seems like he's finally matured a bit." Irosas smiled, "Yeah. I guess he has. It's really nice actually. He made up with his father as well." Nadih's eyes widened in shock, "He spoke to Otiar?" he asked. Who was this person and what had they done with Aradied? But then again…

It was best not to question it.

Nadih smiled. If the prince had made a turn for the better, then that meant that that there was hope for life in this town. He laughed as the children grabbed Aradied by the hand, leading him to the toys he had gotten for them.

A chill went through the air, and Nadih and Irosas looked up. "Oh no…what's _she_ doing here?" asked Irosas. He looked back at his lover to see that Aradied had also felt the presence. The prince had a frown on his face as he muttered to the children, "Forgive me, but I'll have to postpone our games." The children all groaned in disappointment until their mothers went and ushered them to the toys.

"What is going on here?" came a voice. Aradied sighed and turned to his mother, "Hello mother." He said calmly. Xela walked over to Aradied, her long red locks pull up into a high ponytail. "What us all this Aradied?" she said in a sickeningly sweet voice as she extended her arm to Aradied. The raven pulled out of the way though, and he went to stand by Irosas. Xela blinked and turned to her son in confusion. "Aradied, what's the matter?" she asked in that voice that was starting to irritate Aradied.

"I'm sick of your ways mother." Replied the raven. Xela looked at him in shock, "And what do you mean by that?" she asked, the sweet voice she was using before suddenly turning cold. Aradied rolled his eyes, "Let's see…to put it simply, I want no part of your plans. In fact, I'd appreciate it if you would stay out of my life permanently." He turned away in the direction of the castle, "Come Irosas. I think we should head home now."

With a grin, Irosas followed. He chanced a glance back at Xela to see a look of pure hate in her eyes. His grin fell and he got a nervous feeling. "Ara…" he whispered. Aradied took the arch angel's hand in his own, "I know. I can sense it myself." He muttered back. Irosas saw Xela pull a dagger from inside of the expensive cloak she was wearing and glared.

Before he could do anything, a pair of roots rose from the ground. They wrapped around Xela tightly, keeping her in place as Aradied turned to her once more. "Now mother, I don't see why you should be so angry. You still have everything you wanted: money. But that is all you're getting out of me. I no longer want, or even need, your assistance in ruling over my kingdom. Irosas is enough, as well as father. And I'm sure that Dusk and Dawn are more than willing to help me." As he finished that statement, the raven haired twins dropped down on either side of him from one of the rooftops, identical smirks spread across their faces.

Xela glared at her children, especially Aradied. When had her favorite son turned on her? What could have made him break away from his song? Dawn and Dusk made faces at her causing her anger to rise. When did those little brats get the courage to disrespect her? "What made you change Aradied?" she demanded. She wanted to know the reason.

After a moment of thought, Aradied looked up at the sky. "The pain of loss can change many things." He said. Confusion crossed both Xela and Irosas. The silver hair still didn't know what his lover meant when he said that. On the contrary, Xela's eyes widened. "The Hikari no Ko…" she muttered, "He got to you, didn't he?"

Aradied shrugged, "He taught me a lesson if that's what you mean. Either way…" the grip of the roots on Xela tightened and she paled. She actually feared for her life at that moment. "If you continue this behavior in my town, I will personally dispose of you." He muttered so that only some could hear. He didn't want to frighten the children after all. Xela felt the roots fall away and fell to her knees shaking. Aradied had never threatened her before, and being on the other side of his anger was terrifying…

Dawn and Dusk laughed as they followed their older brother, "Nice one nii-sama!" they said. Aradied chuckled as he walked, hand in hand, with Irosas. The arch angel, smile on his face, leaned his head on the raven's shoulder. "I like this new Aradied." He said softly. Aradied smiled down at his love. "I think everyone does." He said, "Myself included." …

~Later on~

Aradied sat in bed, Irosas fast asleep in his lap as he ran his fingers through the short, messy silver locks. His mind had wandered to the beach that day, when he had thought he had lost everything. Deidara had given him a second chance; the thought still shocked him. A flash of blue flames appeared in the corner of his eyes and he turned to see the blonde warlock.

A smile was spread across Deidara's face as he looked at Aradied and Irosas. "I see things are quite peaceful here un." he said softly so not to wake the arch angel from his slumber. Aradied nodded as he ran his fingers through the silver hair again. "And I assume that everything worked out on your end as well?" he whispered. Deidara chuckled softly, "I took your advice. I don't think the councilmen will go against Lucifer again anytime soon." He said. Aradied smirked. "Good…I took your advice as well Arms Dealer…"

Deidara raised a brow, "And?" Aradied looked out the window at the crescent moon. "I couldn't be happier." Deidara chuckled again. "Life after the song…always better." He said. Aradied nodded, "So, you're here to check up on me." Deidara leaned on the wall, "Yup. I wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid. But I'm glad that you learned your lesson Aradied. I can see it in your eyes; they're brighter, more open to the world. In other words, your heart has changed for the better." Aradied hummed in thought. Deidara really was something else. Checking up on his enemy…

"Well, I'll be on my way then un. Have a nice life Aradied. And watch yourself." Deidara's voice turned dark and smooth, "I'll be back to check on you every once and a while." Aradied raised a brow, "You still haven't told me how you get your voice like that." Deidara chuckled, "It comes with being raised by Lucifer himself. You learn how to from him. See ya." He waved and blue flames surrounded him once more, vanishing with him.

Aradied smiled and lay back, pulling Irosas to lie next to him. The silver hair snuggled into the raven making said raven's gaze soften. He watched his love a bit more until he drifted off to sleep. His last thoughts were, _I can't believe I'm actually thankful to you, Hikari no Ko…_

(A/n) And done! Heh, I wanted to make it cute at the end. How'd I do with that? XD.

Dei: Oh, chocolate cake un!

Saso: *chuckle* I know it's your favorite.

Dei: Thanks Danna! *glomps Saso and they fall back onto the floor*

Hahaha! Party time! Oh, and just because this installment of my Weapons series is done, doesn't mean it's over. The addition of alternate realities opens a bunch of doors for it. XD. The next installment is gonna be called Weapons of Escape. Keep an eye out for it! Ja ne!

~Kari~


End file.
